Kiss Me
by Suh-Chan
Summary: InuYasha e seus amigos haviam finalmente derrotado Naraku, e conseguido reunir todos os fragmentos da jóia. Mas alguns fragmentos foram perdidos novamente. O que aconteceria se Kagome começasse a dar em cima de InuYasha descaradamente?
1. Briga

Inu-Yasha e seus amigos haviam finalmente derrotado Narak, e conseguido reunir todos os fragmentos da jóia.

Certo dia, Shippou resolveu pegar a jóia (lógico que escondido) para ficar admirando-a (Adorava fazer isso...). Mas, de repente, um youkai apareceu querendo-lhe tomar a jóia. Shippou então, correu desesperado se esforçando o máximo para não deixar que o youkai roubasse a jóia. No meio da "corrida", o pequeno tropeçou, deixando a jóia cair sobre uma pedra, e assim partindo-a toda. Conseguiu juntar todos os fragmentos rapidamente, e continuou a correr. Mas, como suas mãos eram pequenas, e a jóia não estava se "juntando", alguns fragmentos foram perdidos no meio do caminho. Acabou que o youkai desistiu de correr atrás de Shippou, e foi embora. E Shippou, voltou para a aldeia da Kaede. Quando Inu-Yasha soube o que aconteceu, pobrezinho do Shippou. Quase morreu de tanto ser espancado.

- Inu-Yasha! Ele é só uma criança! Dê um refresco a ele!

- Não quero nem saber! Esse idiota aí pegou a jóia SEM A PERMISSÃO de ninguém! E ainda por cima, perdeu uns fragmentos! A gente demorou tanto pra juntá-los! Agora vem esse pirralho aí e perde quase metade!

- Foi sem querer! Eu só queria olhar um pouquinho a jóia! Relembrar aquele tempo maravilhoso...

- Feh! Mas podia ter pedido permissão, né!

- Não! Porque senão não iam deixar! Era mais fácil pegar sem pedir permissão!

- Pra dar nisso, né! SEU IDIOTA! VAI PAGAR POR ISSO! – Inu-Yashavoltou a bater em Shippou.

- Buáááááááááááááááááá... T-T

- Inu-Yasha! Senta!

- POFT!

- Hey Kagome! Porque fez isso? ò.ó

- Inu-Yasha! Não tá vendo! Ele é só uma criança!

- Você tá maluca! Você por acaso sabe o que ele fez!

- Tudo bem! Ele fez errado! Confesso que também estou chateada... Mas isso não é motivo pra bater assim nele! "E também... Agora tem mais um motivo... Pra mim... Ficar perto de você..."

- Bah, Kagome! Eu não quero saber! Vou continuar a bater nele! Você querendo ou não!

Mirok, Sango e Kaede só ficavam observando aquela briga diária e egoísta. Suspiraram.

- SENTA!

POFT!

- Sua idiota! Pára com isso!

- SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

POFT! POFT! POFT!

- PÁÁRAAA! SUA LOUCA!

- Então pára de bater no Shippou!

- Kagome! Cansei de você ficar tentando mandar em mim! Cansei! Chega! Pára com isso! Eu odeio quando você faz isso comigo! E você faz isso sempre! "Maldição! Quê que eu falei! Kagome! Não ouça as minhas besteiras! Isso saiu da boca pra fora! Merda!"

Todos olharam assustados para o "casal". Aquilo estava se tornando uma briga séria.

- Então... – Kagome havia abaixado a cabeça e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos– Você sempre me odiou? Você nunca gostou de estar ao meu lado? – Ela não estava mais conseguindo conter suas lágrimas – Você estava sempre fingindo gostar de mim... Só pra conseguir completar a jóia? É... Eu notei... Que você... - Não agüentou mais. Começou a chorar – Havia mudado comigo desde que a gente completou a jóia... Agora eu sei o porque...

- Kagome, eu...

- Inu-Yasha... Não vou mais te incomodar... Ficarei aqui só até a jóia ser completada novamente... Sei que só eu posso detectar os fragmentos e você quer que eu fique aqui só por isso... E... Depois disso... Depois... – Seu choro começou a ficar mais agressivo – Eu vou embora... E nunca mais volto!

- Kagome! Não é...!

- Não! Não consigo mais falar com você agora.! Não dá! Preciso ficar calma! Eu... Vou tomar um ar! Não esperem por mim... E nem venham atrás de mim! Por favor!

Kagome saiu correndo da cabana.

- Kagome! – Inu-Yasha não sabia o quê fazer.

- Kagome! Espere! – Sango levantou-se para ir atrás da amiga.

- Sango... – Mirok a puxou, fazendo com que ela recuasse ao lugar onde estava sentada – É melhor não ir... Você ouviu o que a Kagome falou...

- Mirok, eu sou mulher... Sei muito bem o que a Kagome está sentindo... E sei que o que ela mais quer agora é que alguém vá atrás dela...

Inu-Yasha estava indo em direção à "porta".

- ... Mas... Esse alguém tem que ser alguém que não tenha deixado-a magoada... Tem que ser alguém que a entenda e não tenha na a ver com o motivo para ela estar assim...

Inu-Yasha recuou e sentou-se. Sua expressão era de arrependido.

- "Droga! O quê que eu fui falar! Eu sou um idiota incorrigível! Por favor Kagome... Não leve a sério o que eu falei... Tudo aquilo foi da boca pra fora... Nada é verdade! Nada!"

- Tem certeza Sango?

- Sim... Eu sei o que ela está passando... Sei o que fazer... Vou lá... Até!

- Por favor, tome cuidado... Já está escuro...

- Pode deixar, senhor monge. Me cuidarei. Obrigada pela preocupação. Fico honrada.

Sango saiu da cabana à procura de Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/10/2005

Oláá pessoas! D  
Suh-Chan se apresentando!

Nhaa... Eu acho que vocês não gostaram muito da minha fic, né? Mas tipo... Isso aí não é nada não! Tem muito mais coisas e beeeemmm mais interessantes pra acontecer... É só continuar lendo... xD  
Ficou curtinho o cap. né?  
Mas é que eu comecei essa fic hoje... Tava lendo um mangá do Inu... E me veio essa idéia à cabeça...  
Hohoho... A Kagome dando em cima do Inu descaradamente deve ser o que há, não? xD (isso é o que eu planejo pra fic... provavelmente já lá pro 3º ou 4º cap. ela vai mudar assim... xD)  
Eu só vou continuar a escrever se vocês me deixarem reviews... Críticas, elogios, sugestões, xingamentos... Desde que deixem reviews! xD  
HAUAhuaiHAUIAhuiHAUIhauiA...  
Mas agora sério... Eu só vou continuar escrevendo se me deixarem reviews... Críticas, elogios, sugestões, xingamentos... Qualquer um serve... Qualquer um vai me animar para escrever... Até os xingamentos... Afinal, nós aprendemos com nossos erros...

Eu sou nova por aqui... (Como autora só... Porque como leitora... Acho que não... ) Mas continuando... Por isso, se eu fizer alguma besteira, não liguem...

Bem... Mesmo não ter ficado lá essas coisas esse cap. ... Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem a ler...

Até a próxima!  
Kissus!

Ps.: Não coloquei carinhas do tipo "duplo acento circunflexo" porque essa porcaria aqui não tá aceitando... --"


	2. Idéia

_**Capítulo 2 - Uma "idéia" inesperada**_

No meio de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, Shippou e Kaede resolveram não se intrometerem e foram dormir.

Mirok então, resolveu ir falar com Inu-Yasha.

- Inu-Yasha...

- Quê que é, hein!

- Eu vi tudo...

- Não diga... ¬¬'

- ¬¬' Esquece isso. Bem, mais vim aqui pra... – Mirok foi interrompido por Inu-Yasha.

- Olha! Se você veio aqui pra dizer que eu não devia ter falado daquele jeito com ela, não precisa porque eu já sei! E se veio aqui pra falar que eu sou um idiota, que ELA que tinha razão, que eu sou um grosso, e que eu deveria me desculpar também não precisa! – Inu-Yasha diminuiu o tom da voz – Eu também... Já sei.

- Tá. Eu ia te falar isso também, mas... O principal motivo era pra eu te perguntar uma coisa.

- O que?

- O que você falou pra Kagome... Você não estava falando sério. Estava?

- Você tem merda na cabeça? Quê que você acha? òó

- Ah tá... Bem... Mas então, porque falou aquilo?

- Você me conhece... Sabe como eu sou... Só que dessa vez eu exagerei demais...

- "Como ele tá diferente... o.o Ele deve tá mesmo arrependido..." Que bom que você sabe...

- Olha, Inu-Yasha... Você sabe que a Kagome é apaixonada por você, né?

(vermelho) - Do que você está falando!

- Não se faça de bobo...

- Tá...

- Sabe, né?

(hiper vermelho) - S-S-Sei...

- E você também por ela, não é?

- Mirok! Vá cuidar da sua vida! (ultra vermelho)

- NÃO É? – Mirok já estava começando a se irritar.

- "Maldição!" (mais vermelho que a roupa) É... – Falou em tom baixo. Quase não dava para se ouvir.

- Então porque não se declara pra ela? Porque não é um pouco mais gentil com ela? Porque não passa a mão nela? .o/

- ¬¬' Passar a mão em mulheres é coisa de tarados, tipo você... Eu não sou assim... E também, ela iria me mandar sentar mais de um milhão de vezes...

- Desculpa. Me empolguei um pouquinho..." Mas, então... Porque não se declara pra ela?

- Eu vou ser sincero. É que... É que... Eu não tenho coragem... (tomate ambulante xD)

- E você acha que ela vai se declarar! Inu-Yasha! Ela é mulher! Mulheres não tomam iniciativa!

- Que machista... ¬¬'

- Quando se trata de tomar iniciativa, sou mesmo! Você não vê o meu exemplo?

- Exemplo? Qual? O de passar a mão nelas e receber um hiper tapa na cara?

- ¬¬' Esquece... Então, porque você não fica, pelo menos, mais gentil com ela?

- Como assim?

- Pára com essas grosserias, deixa ela ir pra era dela quando ela quiser... Sabe?

- Mas é que... Quando ela vai pra era dela... Eu... Eu fico com... Saudades...

- Se fica com saudades, porque não vai lá visitá-la? Eu aposto que ela adoraria se você fizesse isso...

- Mas...

I- nu-Yasha. Precisa desculpar-se dela. Dizer que o quê falou, foi tudo da boca pra fora. Ela deve estar muito magoada.

- Você fala isso como se fosse fácil...

- E não é? Inu-Yasha, você não sabe dizer 'Desculpa. O quê eu falei foi tudo da boca pra fora. Tudo mentira. Não dê ouvidos às minhas idiotices. Eu sei que sou um grosseirão, babaca, idiota, retardado, imbecil, burro, mongol...

POW!

- Ai! Desculpa me empolguei de novo... Mas como eu tava dizendo... Você não sabe dizer 'Desculpa. O quê eu falei foi tudo da boca pra fora. Era tudo mentira. Não era pra você ter levado a sério.'?

- Não...

-Aiai... Vai ser difícil assim... --'

- Difícil o quê?

- --' Deixa pra lá... Mas tente pelo menos ser mais gentil com ela. Ok?

- Tá...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Kagome! Espera!

- Eu pedi pra ninguém vir atrás de mim! – Kagome estava correndo chorando.

- Me escuta! Eu sei que o quê você mais quer agora é que desabafar com alguém! Eu também sou mulher! Sei muito bem disso!

- Kagome parou e olhou para trás.

- Sango...

- Sango correu até ela e lhe abraçou.

- Amiga... Não acredite no quê o Inu-Yasha disse. Ele não estava falando a verdade.

- Kagome começou a chorar mais intensamente.

- Eu não sei Sango. Não sei de mais nada. Não sei se ele ainda me ama. Se é que um dia tenha me amado...

- Kagome. O quê está acontecendo?

- Como assim?

- Desde que você voltou da sua era, você anda meio estranha. Meio triste. E a Kagome que eu conheço apenas ficaria brava com o Inu-Yasha. Não levaria a sério as bobagens que ele fala.

- Sango... Então você percebeu?

- O quê está acontecendo?

- É que... O meu avô... Ele está doente. É muito grave.

- o.o Sério?

- É... – Voltou a chorar. Cada vez mais o choro se intensificava.

- Puxa... Porque não contou pra gente?

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- Você não confia em nós?

- Não é isso Sango... Eu não sei explicar.

- Tudo bem. Acho que entendo. Mas, o que ele tem é muito grave?

- Muito.

- Ele... Corre risco de vida?

- Muito.

- O quê ele tem?

- Cân... Câncer...

- "O que será isso? o.O' Seja lá o quê for... Deve ser muito grave..." Caramba... Kagome... Eu nem sei o quê dizer... Desculpa...

- Tudo bem, Sango. Só de saber que eu posso contar com você me alegra.

Sango sorriu tristemente para a amiga.

- Sango... Posso chorar no seu ombro? Posso desabafar com você?

- Mas é claro Kagome.

- O-Obrigada...

Kagome então abraçou a amiga e começou a chorar. Desabafou tudo com ela. Tudo que a incomodava, tudo que a deixava triste. Principalmente quando Inu-Yasha brigava com ela.

- Kagome... Eu não sabia que você se incomodava tanto com as brigas de vocês...

- Eu sei que isso é normal... Mas... Eu tenho medo de um dia ele cansar de mim e então me abandonar, me expulsar da vida dele. Tenho medo de perdê-lo...

- Sua boba. O Inu-Yasha jamais faria isso.

- Você acha?

- Você conhece o Inu-Yasha muito mais que eu. E eu sei que ele nunca faria isso. Porquê você acha que ele faria?

- Eu... Não sei...

- "Ela deve estar muito incomodada com tudo... Deve ser isso..."

- Talvez porque... Ele nunca tenha se declarado pra mim. Tudo bem. Indiretamente talvez. Mas eu queria que ele fosse mais direto, sabe?

- Sei... Mas então você sabe que o Inu-Yasha não estava falando a verdade, né?

- Ah... Sei lá...

- Mas como você é doceira, não?

- Não! Não é nada disso!

- Sei, sei... Háháhá...  
Kagome. Olha, eu sei que tem muita coisa te incomodando. Mas você não deve confundi-las. E se o Inu-Yasha é um pamonha, que não se declara, tá na hora de VOCÊ atacar...

- ? NANI?

- Você me entendeu...

- Sango! Bebeu? oO

- Kagome, um dos dois tem que começar né? Se não vocês nunca vão avançar.

- Olha quem fala... --'

- Se o Mirok fosse como o Inu-Yasha, tapado e sem iniciativa, eu já teria começado isso há muito tempo...

- Sango? Eu to ouvindo isso de você?

- Tá sim...

- Mas de VOCÊ? Eu devo estar sonhando... – Kagome se belisca – Itai! Não tô sonhando não! O.O Sango? Você tá com febre?

- ¬¬' Kagome, eu to falando sério...

- Nossa. Nunca imaginei ouvir isso de você...

- Desapontada?

- Não. Surpresa.

- Muitas coisas parecem ser o quê não são.

- Você tem razão. Porque... Eu também já pensei em fazer isso muitas vezes. (hiper vermelha) Muitas vezes quase que faço... Você imaginaria isso de mim?

- Jamais... o.o

- É por isso que eu digo que você tem razão...

- Hehehe...

- Mas sério mesmo. De você eu nunca imaginava isso.

- Hehe...

- Mas, então, porque você bate no Mirok quando ele passa a mão em você?

- Kagome, eu disse dar em cima, não passar a mão. Isso já é abuso! òó

- Mas você até que gosta, não?

- Lógico que não!

- Sei, sei...

- Tá. De vez em quando é até que... Sei lá... Legal, bom... Mas ele também abusa!

- Háhá! Eu sabia!

- SShh... Não conta pra ninguém, viu?

- Pode deixar... Depois de uma confissão milagrosa dessas, quem não guardaria segredo?

- Hehe...

- Mas, você disse dar em cima do Inu-Yasha? Assim? Descaradamente?

- Não. Se não pode assusta-lo. "Se bem que ele é bEEm tapado.. --' " Mas, sei lá. Dá umas indiretas nele. Sabe?

- Acho que entendi...

- Hehe... Mas então? Vamos voltar? Já está tarde demais...

-Tá bom... Obrigada Sango...

- Sempre que precisar, eu estou aqui, viu?

As amigas se abraçaram e caminharam em rumo à cabana. Antes de entrarem, Sango avisou:

- Kagome. Finja estar ainda muito chateada.

- Mas eu estou.

- Ótimo. Melhor assim. Comece o plano quando você achar que está tudo certo, ok?

- Entendido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

23/10/05

Olááá!

Primeiramente eu quero pedir milll perdões pela demora...

Motivos? 2!

1- Estou em semana de provas, e eu não estou nada bem com as minhas notas... (Sério mesmo! 2,3,4,5...Minhas notas estão nessa faixa. TODAS! – menos artes – To muito mal... T-T)

2- Ontem, a anta aqui ia postar o cap. e... Pá! Esqueceu a senha! ¬¬' Parecia até que tinha sido apagada da minha mente... Eu tava em desespero... Não lembrava nem um pinguinho da senha... oO como eu recuperei? Hoje... Em mais de mil e uma tentativas, comecei a pensar mais... (datas, dias importantes, matérias, animes, banda, números, merda, cor, apelidos, família, amigos, fezes... e tudo que se possa imaginar!) Até que... Pá! Do nada eu lembrei de uma certa senha que eu tinha feito sei lá onde... Resolvi testar... E não é que era a daqui? PQP! Mas eu berrei de felicidade! Já tinha perdido as esperanças... Tava achando que eu ia ter que me cadastrar de novo, e repostar a fic... E eu não queria isso... ÇÇ Agora tembém, peguei um papel e anotei TODAS as mil e umas senhas que eu lembro... xD

Heuheuheueuehuehue...

Bom...

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap.

Ele ficou um pouco longo, maaas...

Tá... Eu sei que ele não ficou lá grandes coisa... Deve ter ficado meio tediante até, mas peço para que continuem a ler e tenham paciência pois a fic está apenas no começo... O melhor ainda vai chegar... (Acho que vocês até já sabem do quê que eu to falando, né? xD)

Nhaa... Eu to muuuuito feliz! Recebi bastante reviews pra uma principiante como eu/ VIVAAAAAAAAAA! (Ai que emoção... )

Bom... Agora vamos às respostas das tão maravilhosas e perfeitosas reviews...

**Loba:** Que bom que está gostando da fic!

Hihihi... Eu também quero ver... xD

Tipo... Realmente, do jeito que ele é tapado é capaz do retardado(gomen inu! ) nem se tocar... Ou achar que ela tá doida porque não tá falando coisa com coisa... (-gota!- ¬¬')

mAAAAs... Quem sabe ele se toca e percebe? E aí? Quê que será que ele vai fazer? xD

(nem eu sei do quê essa cabecinha loka minha é capaz... xD)

Espero que continue lendo gostando!

Kissus!

**Lady Mary Malfoy** Hehehe... O momento de ela começar a dar em cima dele está muuuito próximo... xD

Concerteza deve ser comédia... xD (é a minha intenção pelo menos... xD)

Tadinho mesmo do shippou... T-T

xD

Kissus!

**Atashi-anata-nado** hihihi... To fazendo o máximo possível pra ela ficar assim bEEEm interessante... xD

Heuheuheuheuehu...

E eu espero que você continue reviewsando... (cada palavra que eu invento... --") Hauhauahuahuahuaahua... xD

Kissus!

**Kmilinhah - chan** Que bom que está gostando... Nhaa... Eu queria poder passar na sua fic e lê-la... Esses dias, fui procurar minha fic pra ver as reviews que eu já tinha (xD) vi a sua e achei interessante... Tô muito afim de lê-la... O único problema é a escola... T-T Se não fosse isso, eu juro que eu lia...

Bem, mas depois das provas, tenha certeza que eu leio!

Se eu não ler e deixar uma review, vc pode preparar aí pedras, madeiras e tudo que vc tem direito pra me bater... Só não me mata pq se não aí mesmo que não vou conseguir ler a fic... Tá? óò

xD

Huaiahuaiahuiahuia...

Ah... E pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou desistir... Sei muito bem como é quando se começa a ler uma fic e o autor desiste de terminá-la... É realmente uma mda! ¬¬' Eu odeio quando fazem isso... ¬¬

Huehuehuehueheuheu... xD

Kissus!

**Celle-Chan**: Que bom que está gostando...

Mas onde eu a fiz ficar confusa? Me diz por favor pra eu não cometer mais esse erro!

Kissus!

**CyberTamis:** Arigatô Gozaimasu!

- por gostar da fic

- por dizer que continuará lendo ela

- por dizer que eu escrevo bem

Hihihi... E liga não... Eu também sô pirra... xD

Vc tem 12, né? Nhaa... Eu só tenho mais um tikinho...

Somos duas! xD

Hauiahuiahuia... xD

Pow... Aí não sei... Tipo... Não gostar, eu duvido... xD

O problema é ele se tocar... xD (eu tenho que parar com essa mania de "xD"... já notou que eu só uso isso? --" xD - ai credo! De novo!)

Será que ele tem capacidade pra isso? Huahauahuiahuaihaui... xD

Mas garanto que se ele deixar de ser tapado e se tocar, ele desgostar é que não vai... Tenha certeza disso... Heuehueheuhheuheue... xD

Kissus!

**Valéria:** Heuheuehuhue... Já, já ela começa... Aguarde... xD

Nhaa... Quanto a Kikyou eu ainda não sei... Mas acho que já vou deixa-la morta definitivamente... Pra ela não atrapalhar e também porque eu nem sei o quê colocaria pra ela fazer... " **_(Ah! Para aqueles que gostam da Kikyou, eu queria esclarecer que não sou anti-kikyou... Mas prefiro Inu & Kagome... Não pensem que pelo fato de que provavelmente ela estará já morta na fic, eu a odeio... Nada a ver... Eu só não tô afim de atrapalhar a Kagome e o Inu e também nem sei o quê faria com ela... " Hehe...)_**

Kissus!

**Paulinha:** Arigatô!

bEEEm... Tá aí o cap. 2... Espero que goste...

Hihihi...

Kissus!

**Sango-Chan: **Oii miguxa!

Hihihi... Mal espero pra quando vc postar uma fic sua aqui...

Pow, é lógico que vai ter Sango & Mirok também...

Como poderia deixar esses dois de lado? oO

T-dollu!

Kissus!

**Domenique:** Que bom que está gostando...

Hihihi... Então... Tá aí o cap. 2...

Espero que goste...

Kissus!

Nhaa... Então, to indo...  
Até a próxima/

Kissus!

Ps.: REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! xD


	3. Plano em ação!

_**Capítulo 3- Botando o plano em ação!**_

Kagome e Sango entraram na cabana. Estava tudo num silêncio perturbante. Inu-Yasha olhou para Kagome, mas ela passou reto sem ao menos olhar na cara dele.

- Sango... Posso falar um pouco com você?

- Sim, Senhor Monge...

- Podemos ir lá fora?

- Claro.

Sango e Mirok saíram da cabana deixando Inu-Yasha e Kagome sozinhos.

Inu-Yasha queria falar algo, mas não sabia nem por onde começar. E suas palavras não saiam de sua boca. Kagome havia se sentado mas continuava a não olhar para a cara dele.

- Er... Kagome, está frio não acha?

- Não.

- "Maldição! Ela tá com raiva mesmo! Eu sou um idiota!" Eu ainda acho que está... Não quer a parte de cima do meu quimono emprestado para se esquentar?

- Não.

- Kagome...

- Você quer ir para a sua era?

- Como?

- Não quer ir para a sua era? Pode ir.

- Hã?

- Eu disse que você pode ir para a sua era se você quiser...

- Ah... - Ela estava com um olhar triste - "Será mesmo que ele não gosta de mim? Ele está muito estranho..." Quando é para eu voltar?

- Quando você quiser...

- "Isso quer dizer que... Ele me quer longe... Não gosta de mim... Ele não pediu pra eu voltar... E-Ele... Não gosta de mim!" - Kagome estava quase chorando - Está bem... Vou voltar agora.

- Agora?

- É. Tchau. - foi seca.

- Mas...

Nem deu tempo de Inu-Yasha falar. Kagome logo havia saído da cabana. Andando poucos passos logo pôde ouvir um tapa.

- Seu pervertido!

- Desculpa Sango... Não resisti!

- ùú Idiota!

- Espera Sangozinha!

- Kagome olhou para o casal de amigos.

- Aiai... -gota!-

Sango estava voltando para a cabana, e encontrou com a amiga.

- Kagome? Onde vai?

- Pra casa.

- Porque?

- O Inu-Yasha disse que eu podia ir quando eu quisesse e que eu nem precisava voltar tão cedo! Então to indo! ùú Até Sango.

- Mas...

- Logo veio o monge correndo atrás de Sango.

- Sango, por favor, deixe eu... - Ele notou que Kagome estava furiosa - O que hove? O que ele fez?

- Nada. Só disse indiretamente que não quer mais me ver. Pelo menos, tão cedo. Então, estou indo! Tchau Sango! Tchau Mirok!

Kagome saiu e foi até o poço. Sango e Mirok ficaram observando-a até ela desaparecer.

- Mirok... o quê a Kagome falou pra você, não foi a mesma coisa que ela falou pra mim...

- Melhor irmos falar com o Inu-Yasha.

- Certo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Inu-Yasha! O quê você falou pra ela?

- Ora Mirok! Fiz o quê você disse!

- Como é que é? òó- Sango olhava com muita fúria para Mirok.

- Calma Sango! Não é o quê você está pensando! Eu só disse para o Inu-Yasha ser mais gentil com ela!

- Isso mesmo Sango. Ele não disse para eu fazer perversões. E mesmo que dissesse, eu não faria. Bem, ele sugeriu que eu deixasse ela ir para a era dela quando ela quisesse e que ela voltasse a hora que ela bem entendesse.

- Mas como você falou?

- Foi bem assim. Eu perguntei pra ela se ela achava que estava frio. Ela foi bem seca comigo com um não. Mas aí eu falei que do mesmo jeito estava frio e perguntei se ela queria emprestado a parte de cima do meu quimono. Mais uma vez ela foi seca comigo com um não. Então eu disse pra ela que se ela quisesse, ela poderia voltar pra era dela e ela perguntou quando era pra ela voltar pra cá. Aí eu disse que quando ela quisesse, e ela ficou furiosa. Francamente, eu não entendo a Kagome!

- Ah tá...

- Olha, Inu-Yasha... Eu fui conversar com a Kagome, e ela me disse umas coisas... A vida dela tá realmente muito difícil. Ela está passando por uma fase nada boa.

- E que fase seria essa?

- Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinho.

- Então vou lá agora!

- Eu aconselho esperar que as coisas esfriem pra não dar em briga.

- Maldição!

Inu-Yasha ficou sentado de bico.

O tempo passou e Sango e Mirok foram dormir. Inu-Yasha não agüentou mais e foi até a era de Kagome.

_**"A gente passa a entender melhor a vida  
**_**_Quando encontra o verdadeiro amor  
_****_Cada escolha uma renúncia, isso é a vida_**  
_**Estou lutando pra me recompor  
**__**De qualquer jeito seu sorrio vai ser meu raio de sol  
**__**De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol  
**__**O melhor presente Deus me deu  
**__**A vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu..."**_

(Charlie Brown Jr. - Lutar pelo que é meu)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Inu-Yasha!

- Olá Souta. Onde está a Kagome?

- Eu acho que tá lá no quarto dela. Quando ela chegou aqui, começou a passar mal. Deve estar gripada.

- É?

- Aham. Quer que eu vá chamá-la?

- Não. Não precisa não. Mas o que ela tem é muito grave?

- Não... Só está com febre e essas coisas.

- Ah, tá. Souta, você pode me fazer um favor?

- Qual?

- Aqui vocês têm verduras, legumes...?

- Ah, claro.

- Eu posso ir na cozinha e mexer lá?

- Ah claro. Vem comigo...

Ao chegarem na cozinha, viram a mãe de Kagome lá.

- Ah! Olá Inu-Yasha!

- Olá... Er... Eu poderia... Usar a cozinha de vocês um pouco?

- Ora, mas é claro. Vai precisar de quê?

- Onde estão os legumes?

- Na geladeira.

- Geladeira?

- É. É aquilo ali. - Apontou para a geladeira - Você abre como uma porta.

- Ah tá. - Inu-Yasha andou até a geladeira e a abriu. - Er... Gaveta?

- Sim. Aquela de baixo ali.

- Essa? - Inu-Yasha apontava para uma das gavetas da geladeira.

- Isso mesmo.

Inu-Yasha então começou a vasculhar a gaveta. Pegou tomate, alface, cenoura, espinafre, beterraba, etc...

- Posso usar o fogo de vocês?

- Você quer dizer o fogão?

- Feh.Tanto faz_.**(Nhaa... Eu sei que to imitando muito um epi. aí do Inu, mas é que eu comecei a pensar em fazer a fic quando eu o vi (também). E essa parte é essencial... Heuehueheuheue...)**_

Logo Inu-Yasha preparou algo. Tinha um cheiro horrível e um aspecto nojento.

- Souta, eu vou lá no quarto da Kagome.

- Tá. - Falava tampando o nariz - Isso aí é pra ela?

- É.

- "Coitada da mana!" Pra quê que é?

- É um remédio. Lembra daquela vez que eu fiz um pra ela?

- Aham.

- Então. Os dois servem pra curar resfriado. Tem o mesmo efeito.

- "Fedem e são nojentos também! Bleh!"

- A diferença é que como eu não tô lá na era feudal, não pude pegar os mesmos ingredientes, e esse aqui vai demorar um pouquinho mais pra fazer efeito.

- Ah, tá. - Ainda tampando o nariz.

- Bom, vou lá.

Inu-Yasha foi correndo até o quarto de Kagome. Quando abriu a porta quase teve um ataque. A roupa que Kagome usava não era nem um pouco descente.

- Inu-Yasha? O quê faz aqui?

- Er... Eu... - Ele estava corado pelo fato de ter encontrado Kagome naquelas vestes. - Vim te trazer isto.

- Você acha que eu vou te desculpar assim? Tão fácil? Cof!Cof! - Kagome começou a tocir.

Inu-Yasha andou até a cama dela, e sentou ao seu lado.

- Kagome, eu não vim aqui me desculpar nem nada. Sei que você não vai querer me ouvir. Então, vim te trazer isso aqui pra você melhorar logo. Não quero ver você assim doente. Quero você bem!

- O-Obrigada...

- Vamos. Beba logo.

- O quê é?

- Um remédio.

- Outro que sua mãe fazia pra você?

- Sim. Mas esse tem o efeito um pouco mais demorado porque não fiz com os ingredientes que tem lá na era feudal. Fiz com os ingredientes daqui.

- Mas sua mãe vinha pra cá então? oO

- Não. Lógico que não. É que muitas vezes a gente não tinha como pegar tudo que precisávamos para fazer o remédio. Então minha mãe usava ingredientes mais simples, mas que davam o mesmo efeito, apesar de que demorava um pouco mais.

- Ah... Entendi.

- E os que têm aqui na sua casa são quase os mesmos que a gente usava.

- Hmm...

- Bebe logo.

- "Eca!" Tem certeza que faz efeito?

- Claro. Faz efeito até em mim que sou um meio-youkai.

- Tá. "GLUP!" - Kagome tampou o nariz bebeu tudo de uma vez. - Arggh!

- Quê que foi?

- Não... Nada não. Só não tem um gosto muito agradável.

- Pelo menos, é melhor que o outro, não acha?

- 'Melhor' não. Menos pior.

- Hehehe...

- Inu-Yasha, você veio aqui pra me trazer o remédio?

- Sim.

- Mas como ficou sabendo que eu estava resfriada?

- Seu irmão me falou.

- Ele atravessa o poço também? oO

- Não né.

- Então como que ele te falou?

- É que eu... - Estava super corado - Vim aqui, e ele me falou.

- Porque veio até aqui?

- É que... - Cada vez mais ele corava - Eu queria te ver... E-Eu tava com saudades...

- Você tá brincando comigo. Pára.

- Eu tô falando sério.

- Inu-Yasha. Depois do que você me falou, não acredito mais no quê você diz.

- Kagome...

- Eu achava que você gostava de mim... Mas comecei a perceber que você havia mudado comigo depois que a gente completou a jóia. Sei lá. Não falava direito comigo. E depois do quê você me falou, tirei minhas dúvidas. Você só me queria por perto para caçar os fragmentos e conseguir derrotar o Narak. O pior, é o motivo pelo qual você queria derrota-lo. E eu ainda... Caí que nem uma patinha nesse seu jogo sujo.

- Kagome! Sua idiota! Eu jamais faria isso! Pare de falar besteiras!

- Mas foi você mesmo quem disse isso pra mim. Você mesmo quem provou isso pra mim.

- Sua idiota! Isso é o quê você quer enxergar!

- Tá certo. É o quê eu quero enxergar. E o quê eu quero enxergar é a verdade.

- Então tá precisando de óculos! Porque não tá enchergando!

- Então, qual seria a verdade? O que eu deveria enxergar?

- Que eu...! Gosto de você Kagome! E gosto muito!

- Então porque você ficou todo estranho comigo depois que a gente completou a jóia? Porque me falou tudo aquilo?

- Eu falei tudo aquilo sei lá porque! Acho que estava irritado além da conta. Eu confesso que exagerei. Desculpa.

- Hmph! u.ú

- "É agora!" E eu ter ficado estranho com você depois de a gente ter completado a jóia é porque eu tava sem jeito pra... - Inu-Yasha estava hiper corado.

- Mana! Mana! - Souta havia entrado no quarto de Kagome e enterrompido Inu-Yasha. - Mamãe quer falar com você!

- Tá bom Souta. Inu-Yasha, espera um pouquinho aqui.

- Tá... "Maldição! Justo quando eu tinha tomado coragem! Agora também deixa pra lá! Droga!"

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Kagome. Eu e Souta vamos visitar o vovô.

- A essa hora da noite?

- Sim. Iremos passar a noite lá com ele.

- E eu?

- Você está resfriada. É melhor ir quando estiver melhor.

- Droga! òó

- Bem... O Inu-Yasha poderia passar a noite aqui com você?

- COMO? OO

- Se você piorar, precisar de algo, ou qualquer urgência acontecer, é melhor que alguém esteja aqui para te ajudar.

- Mas...

- Tudo bem pra você filha?

- Fazer o quê...

- Ok. Então eu e Souta já estamos indo. Voltamos amanhã por volta do horário do almoço.

- Tá...

- Tchau! Cuide-se!

- Tchau mana!

- Tchau... --"

Kagome trancou a porta de casa e subiu para seu quarto.

- Inu-Yasha...

- Quê que houve Kagome?

- Você... Poderia passar a noite aqui?

- Tá.

- Obrigada...

- Mas porque?

- É que o meu avô está muito doente e minha mãe foi com meu irmão visita-lo. Aí ela vai passar a noite lá. E mais ou menos por volta do horário do almoço amanhã, ela tá de volta.

- Ah tá... "Não entendi muito bem... Mas deixa pra lá..."

- Er... Então... Quer fazer alguma coisa?

- O QUE?

- Quer jogar vídeo-game comigo?

- O quê é isso?

- Vem que eu te mostro! - Kagome pegou Inu-Yasha pela mão e o levou até o quarto de Souta. Lá explicou tudo para ele: como usava, o quê era pra fazer... Escolheram um jogo de luta **_(Mortal Kombat! XD)_** e começaram a jogar.

- Isso não vale Kagome!

- Hehehe...

- Pára de apelar!

- Não.

- Pára!

- Tá bom! Mas só se você me beijar...

- C-COMO? OO

* * *

_01/11/05_

Oiii povo!

Bom... Tá aí o cap. 3... Finalmente ela começou a botar o plano em ação! XD

Nhaa... Ficou grande o cap. Eu sei... Desculpem! Mas é que eu não gosto de colocar as coisas muito resumidas, sabem? Gosto de entrar em detalhes... Hehehe... E acabou que quando vi, a Kagome ainda nem tinha começado a dar em cima dele. Aí eu resolvi começar logo com isso se não ia começar a enrolar demais e ficar muito chato...

Ah sim! Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas a Kagome deve ter ficado SURDA! Porque? Porque a Sango falou INDIRETAS e não DIRETAS! XP

Huiahuaihuaihauihauia...  
Mas calma gente... A Kagome não vai ser tão indiscreta assim não... Esse é porque foi o primeiro passo e ela tava um pouco nervosa... Aí exagerou... xD

Nhaa... Sei lá o que dizer... Só que eu ainda to planejando muuuuuita coisa pra minha fic aqui... Hehehe... AGUARDEM! XD

Bom... Vamos agora às reviews!

**Lady Mary Malfoy: **hihihi... concordo... ele é tapado... e MUITO! xD Mas eu vou procurar variar, sabe? Tipo.. vai ter hora que ele se vai se tocar, como também vai ter hora que ele vai ser mais tapado que eu! xD Haiahuaiahauiaiahuaihauia...  
O Mirok? Tá fofo é? Nem tinha reparado... (Aff... mesmo eu sendo a autora eu nem reparei nisso... Suh-Chan BAKA! -falando comigo mesma xD ) Vou ler minha fic de novo pra ver isso... xD Hehehe...  
Nhaa! Tá aí o cap. 3! Espero que não tenha esperado à toa... xD Heuehuehueheu...

**Dominique: **Que bom que continua gostando da fic! Espero que goste desse cap. também... hehehe...

**CyberTamis: **Haiahaiahaiahaiahiaaia... Quando for direta tipo essas ali que a Kagome fez, ele vai perceber... Mas quando forem indiretas... Putz, vai ser difícil! --" Eu também não sei se ele REALMENTE não é tão débil assim... Mas, não importando se ele for ou não assim tão débil, uma hora ele vai ter que se tocar... Se não, tadinha da Kagome... xD haiahaihaihaiahiahiahaia...  
Que bom que gostou do cap. 2! Espero que goste mais ainda desse agora!  
É... Eu também não esperava aquilo da Sango não... Também não esperava isso de mim! xD Mas, como já disse uma vez, eu não faço a mínima idéia do que possa vir à essa cabeça loka aqui... xD  
(Nhaa... to morrendo de sono... Se eu escrever alguma besteira, liga não, tá? xD)  
Ah! E não liga pro tamanho da review não! Você pode fazer uma review do tamanho do mundo que eu vou lê-la e responde-la TO-DI-NHA! Por isso, não precisa se preocupar com o tamanho da review não... n.n  
Hehe... XD

**Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome: **Heueheuheue... Desculpa por acabar com a sua felicidade... Mas é que **TALVEZ** ela não apareça... Mas relaxa... Se ela aparecer não vai ser pra atrapalhar um dos casaisinhos mais kawaiis que existe n.n... Hehe... Vai ser pra ela encontrar alguém que sirva pra ela... Alguém que possa ir junto com ela pra inferno... xD heuheuheuhe... Sakas?  
Ah! O Sesshy? Eu to querendo meter ele no meio da história... Mas vai ser difícil... porque eu quero ele com a RIN! Nem Kagura, nem Kikyou, nem niguém! Só a RIN! (Gomen! Mas eu AMOO eles dois... n.n") E aí é que tá o problema... --" Colocar Sessehy e a Rin ainda criança, ia ser meio que pedofilia... heuheuehue... Aí eu não sei como que eu vou fazer ainda... Mas tô querendo colocar ele sim... n.n  
Como assim não vale? É lógico que vale! A sua opinião é MMUUUUUIITO importante pra mim! E eu a-do-rei a sua opinião! xD  
Ah! Desculpa pela demora... Mas é que eu to com uns pequenos probleminhas no colégio (pequenos? oO Eu to quase reprovando e eu to dizendo PEQUENOS? oO --")  
Bem, mas aí está ele...  
Passo sim! Agora que as kuso das provas acabaram eu passo! n.n (Falando nisso. Tenho que passar em um monte de fics... - Fiquei muito tempo sem passar aqui pra ler as fics... Devo tá mó desatualizada... T-T --") Huehuheheuheue...  
E eu duvido que ela esteja horrível... n.n Hihi...

  
**Nana-PaesLeme:** Tudo! n.n E com você? xD  
Hihi... Que isso... Pegar fics em cap.'s que não sejam os primeiros é normal... Nuss... Eu já peguei fics. Em cap. 7, 10, 18! oO Sério mesmo... Passei o dia inteiro aqui na frente do pc lendo tudo! oO  
Huehueehueheue...  
Ai! Arigatô porque você vai comentar em todos os caps. que eu postar! Arigatô mesmo! n.n  
Haiahaihauaihauiahaihaiuaia... xD Que bom que gostou! n.n  
Sério mesmo que eu escrevo bem? NHAA! VALEW! n.n  
Hihi... Concerteza vou continuar escrevendo! n.n

**Atashi-anata-nado:** Que bom que gostou! n.n  
Hehe... Que bom que você entende... n.n  
Bem, não sei se demorei taaaanto assim... Espero que não... x) Hehe...  
Bom, mas aí tá o cap. 3... Espero que goste... n.n 

**Nay: **Que bom que está gostando! Desculpa a demora, mas é que a minha situação lá no colégio não tá nada boa... ."  
Hehe...  
Mas aí está! Espero que goste.  


Bom gente... Gomen se eu falei alguma besteira... Mas é que eu to com sono e meio nas nuvens porque... EU VI O EPI. 18 DE KAREKANO! Nhaaaaa! É muuuuuuito lindo! MUITO MESMO! n.n To pulando aqui até agora! n.n"

NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! n.n

Hehe... Então é isso...

Kissus!

Até o próximo cap!

Ps.: E por favor! Não esqueçam!

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!** xD


	4. Pizza!

**_Capítulo 4 - Pizza!_ xP**

_- Isso não vale Kagome!_

_- Hehehe..._

_- Pára de apelar!_

_- Só se você me beijar..._

_- C-COMO! OO_

_**"Fall back  
**__**Take a look at me  
**__**And you'll see**__**  
I'm for real  
**__**I feel what only I can feel  
**__**And if that don't appeal to you  
**__**Let me know  
**__**And I'll go  
**__**'Cuz I flow  
**__**Better when my colors show"**_

_**"Se afaste  
**__**Dê uma olhada em mim  
**__**E você verá como  
**__**Sou na realidade  
**__**Eu sinto apenas o que posso sentir  
**__**E se isso não atrai você  
**__**Deixe-me saber  
**__**E eu irei  
**__**Porque eu fluo  
**_**_Melhor quando minhas cores se mostram..." _**)  
(Nobody's Fool - Avril Lavigne)

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Inu-Yasha. Só se você me beijar. E aí?

- "Ela só pode estar brincando. Já sei o que vou fazer..." Kagome... Eu... Eu... - De repente Inu-Yasha olhou para a televisão e começou a apertar os botões do controle desesperadamente - Venci você! Hahahahaha!

- Como? - Ela virou e olhou para a televisão - Não pode! Mas que droga! "Ta difícil... --' "

- Hahahahaha! Bem... Agora eu vou ser esse carinha de calça vermelha aqui. - Inu-Yasha selecionou o boneco com que ia lutar. **_(Aí eu to me referindo ao Lyu Kang - Como q escreve msmo? xD)_**

- "Ótimo! Não vou perder essa chance!" Ok. E eu vou escolher essa de azul aqui. - Kagome também selecionou a boneca com que ia lutar. **_( E aí eu to me referindo à Kitana! XD - Pra quem não sabe, a Kitana e o Lyu Kang são um casalzinhu... xD)_** - Inu-Yasha... Você sabia que esse cara que você escolheu faz par com a que eu escolhi?

- Ah... E...?

- "­ ­Idiota! Você não está me ajudando nem um pouco assim. Dá pra cooperar pelo menos um pouco?". Esquece... --' "Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava."

Jogaram mais uma partida. Kagome venceu, mas...

- Hey Kagome! O que é isso?

- Isso se chama Brutallity...

- Pra quê?

- Pra você morrer de uma forma bem mais legal... òuó **_(Isso é uma carinha diabólica, ta? XD)_**

- Quê que é isso? Você vai me espancar até quando?

- Hehehe... Até você EXPLODIR! xD

- Kagome! Sua apelona! Já não está satisfeita em ter me vencido não?

- Não. Vencer você não me satisfaz. Ter você me satisfaria.

- Hã? Como assim?

- "Ai credo! Que bicho mais tapado! --' " Nada não. Esquece. - De repente Kagome engatinhou até Inu-Yasha - Não estou mais a fim de jogar. Mas estou com fome. Que tal pedirmos uma pizza?

- "OO São... São... Grandes. Eu nuca havia reparado nisso." - **_(A Kagome tava com um pijama, que tipo, não era que nem aqueles que ela costumava usar. Esse é de alça, colado, deixava o umbigo à mosta, e tinha um micro short. Sakaram agora? XD Ah! E a corzinha dele é amarelinhu beeeem claro! n.n ) _**

- "Quê que ele ta olhando? Porque que ele ta aí parado olhando e não ta falando nada?" HEIN?

- Ah! Desculpa! É... Pizza?

- É! É isso aqui oh! - Kagome pegou um folheto de uma pizzaria, onde tinha uma foto de uma pizza. - E aí?

- Nossa... Isso parece ser muito bom. Quero cinco!

- Inu-Yasha! Pizza é gostosa, mas é cara!

- E...?

- Você acha que eu cago dinheiro? Eu posso não ser pobre, mas também não sou rica!

- Ahn... Ta... Então eu quero 4!

- --" Inu-Yasha... Eu só tenho dinheiro pra no máximo duas médias...

- Só?

- Ta achando o que? Eu já disse que eu não cago dinheiro!

- Maldição! Ta. Fazer o quê...

- ¬¬' Bem, então escolhe o sabor de uma e eu escolho o sabor de outra.

Inu-Yasha e Kagome escolheram os sabores das pizzas e ligaram para pedir. Inu-Yasha havia escolhido califórnia e Kagome, calabresa.

- Inu-Yasha, enquanto a pizza não chega, você não quer fazer alguma coisa? - Kagome olhava maliciosamente para Inu-Yasha.

- Tipo...?

- Bem, eu tenho um jogo de dadinhos que ganhei há um tempo atrás de uma amiga minha. Você quer jogar?

- Tá. Mas como é que joga?

- Vem aqui que eu te mostro. - Kagome puxou Inu-Yasha e o levou até seu quarto. - Ai... Deixa eu dar uma procuradinha aqui... - E começou a revirar uma gaveta. - Achei!

Inu-Yasha olhava curioso para os dados.

- Olha Inu-Yasha, pra jogar, você só precisa jogar esses dois dadinhos no chão. Eu vou começar pra te mostrar como que é, tá?

- Tá.

- Bom... Lá vai! - Kagome jogou os dados. - Hmm... Deixe-me ver... Beijo no... pescoço.

- Hã?

- Entendeu agora mais ou menos como que é o jogo?

- É... Mais ou menos... Mas o que acontece depois que a gente joga os dados?

- Isso. - Kagome chegou perto de Inu-Yasha e deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço. - E agora? Entendeu?

**- (Inu-Yasha estava super vermelho)** Mas... P-Porque você teve que me dar um b-b-beijo no pescoço?

- Porque aqui nesse dadinho... - Pegou um dos dadinhos - Tem as seguintes opções: beijo, mordida, carinho, lambida, apertada e oponente escolhe. E nesse outro aqui - Kagome pegou o outro dado - Tem as seguintes opções: boca, orelha, pescoço, bochecha, queixo e oponente escolhe. Aí, quando eu joguei os dadinhos, um caiu em beijo e o outro em pescoço. Aí, eu tenho que dar um beijo no pescoço do meu oponente, ou seja, você. Entendeu o jogo agora?

- Aham. "Mas que jogo mais esquisito..."

- Bom, sua vez agora.

- Tá. - Inu-Yasha jogou os dados. - Er... Mordida... Orelha... Hãã?

- Ah! Eu esqueci de falar. Se a pessoa que jogou os dados, não fizer o que ela tem que fazer, que é o resultado dos dados, ela tem uma punição.

- Mas Kagome... Se eu te morder na orelha, vai doer. Você vai se machucar e vai me mandar sentar!

- Não se você não morder com força.

- Hã?

- Morda levemente.

- Ahn... Acho que entendi. - Inu-Yasha aproximou-se de Kagome e lhe mordeu a orelha. - Assim?

- Certinho. Agora é minha vez. - Kagome jogou os dados. - Beijo... Boca.

- COMO?

- Foi o que caiu aqui... Se eu não fizer isso, vou ser punida. Bem, vamos lá.

**- (Inu-Yasha estava muuuuuito vermelho)** Kagome... Eu sinto... Cheiro de uma coisa bem deliciosa!

Kagome ia em direção à Inu-Yasha, quando foi interrompida por um barulho.

- "Droga!" Inu-Yasha, vou atender a campainha. Devem ser as pizzas.

- Tá. "Ela tava mesmo disposta a me beijar? oO" Eu vou esperar aqui.

- Certo.

- Kagome foi buscar as pizzas. Logo voltou.

- Estão aqui, Inu-Yasha.

- Obaa!

- Bem, eu vou buscar pratos, talheres, guardanapo, katchup, maionese e tudo que nós temos direito. XD

- Ok.

- Não coma as pizzas antes de eu chegar, tá?

- Keh! Tá...

- "Fofo! n.n" Já volto. - Kagome correu até a cozinha e pegou as coisas com pressa, e voltou para o quarto mais rápido ainda. - Coff! Coff! Akham... Er... Tá tudo aqui Inu-Yasha... Agora já podemos comer.

- Aê! Obaa!

- Coff! Coff!

- Kagome, você está bem?

- Ah, eu? Claro... Cofff! Só to com um pouquinho de tosse por causa da gripe, mas... Coffff! Akham... Estou bem sim...

- É melhor ficar parada e repousar. Não quero ver você assim. Vamos, sente-se aqui e coma, e depois vamos dormir.

- Obrigada pela preocupação Inu-Yasha... Cofff! Mas eu estou bem...

- Não é o que parece.

- Vamos comer logo a pizza antes que ela esfrie?

- Tá.

Kagome serviu Inu-Yasha e a si.

- "O Inu-Yasha é muito atrapalhado. Não sabe nem comer direito... hihi, é tão fofo." Inu-Yasha... Posso provar um pedaço da sua pizza?

Inu-Yasha comia com a mão.

- Pode. Mas só se eu provar um pedaço da sua.

- "Ótimo! Mais uma oportunidade!" Tá. Venha aqui por favor.

- Porque EU tenho que ir até você?

- Eu não tinha que ficar de repouso?

- Keh! Tá bom! - Inu-Yasha locomoveu-se até Kagome - Pega. - E partiu um pedaço da pizza com a própria mão.

Kagome aproveitou-se da situação e ao invés de pegar o pedaço pegou na mão de Inu-Yasha.

- Ops! Desculpa.

- Ahn... - Inu-Yasha estava muito corado - Não, tudo bem... Er... Pegue logo o pedaço.

- "Hihihi... Deu certo! Deixei ele sem graça!" Obrigada. - Kagome pegou um pedaço e comeu - Agora você, Inu-Yasha. Pegue um pedaço da minha.

- Obaa! - Inu-Yasha ingeriu o pedaço que pegou - Hmm! Mas essa coisinha vermelha é muito boa!

- Se você quiser, eu te dou outras. Só que sem pizza. Só a calabresa pura mesmo.

- Ah! Eu quero!

"Yes!" Aqui. - Kagome ergueu o braço, deixando esticado e segurando a calabresa.

- Me dá isso aí, Kagome.

- Vem pegar!

- Que droga! Me dá logo!

- Já disse que você terá que vir pegar.

- Keh!

Inu-Yasha levou sua mão até a de Kagome para tentar pegar-lhe a calabresa. Mas Kagome ia esticando cada vez mas seu braço para trás, e cada vez mais ele tinha que se aproximar para pegar a calabresa, até que sem querer caiu sobre Kagome.

- Você não vai conseguir pegar essa calabresa tão fácil assim.

- É o que você pensa. - Inu-Yasha tentou pegar a calabresa, mas Kagome foi mais rápida e a colocou na boca, deixando apenas uma parte fora.

- Hey! Isso não vale!

_Xe ainda quizxer ela, vai txer que peghar aqui. _- (Kagome não conseguia pronunciar as palavras direito pois estava com a calabresa na boca)

Acho que não... - Inu-Yasha foi até a orelha de Kagome e falou bem baixinho - Você perdeu, Kagome...

Inu-Yasha saiu de cima de Kagome rapidamente, e foi até a pizza de Kagome, pegando uma calabresa.

- Você devia ter pensado nisso. Hehe.

- Ah! Sem graça! Não vale pegar direto da minha pizza!

- He...

- "Por pouco! Por pouco!"

**Um curto tempo se transcorreu desde aquela cena.**

- Inu-Yasha, eu estou cheia. Você quer mais calabresa?

- Se você não me fizer ir até você só para pegá-la, de novo, quero sim.

- Hihi... Relaxa... Dessa vez você não precisa vir até mim não...

- Então eu quero.

- ... Deixa que eu vou até você.

Kagome aproximou-se de Inu-Yasha e colocou a calabresa na frente da boca dele.

- Abre a boca... n.n

Inu-Yasha, sem entender muito, fez o que Kagome pediu, e esta, colocou a calabresa na boca dele.

- Mais fácil assim, né? n.n

- He... **(vermelho)**

- Inu-Yasha eu vou escovar os dentes. Já volto.

- Tá.

Kagome foi até o banheiro e escovou os dentes. Ao voltar, viu que Inu-Yasha já havia devorado toda a pizza que havia sobrado.

- Nossa! Você come rápido! OO

- Keh!

- Bem, me ajuda a levar isso aqui lá pra cozinha?

- Tá.

- Os dois juntaram tudo, e foram até a cozinha deixar as coisas lá. Logo voltaram.

- Ahh, que sono.

- Vá dormir. Deixa que eu fico aqui te vijiando.

- n.n Bobinho... Aqui não tem Youkais não.

- Keh!

- Você pode dormir descansado hoje. n.n

- Onde?

- Aqui. - Kagome ajeitava sua cama.

- E você?

- Aqui também. n.n

- Você tá doida Kagome? - Inu-Yasha havia corado muuuuuuuito. **_xD_**

- Porque? Qual é o problema? Por acaso você é um tarado perigoso?

- Não! É q-que... - Cada vez mais Inu-Yasha corava - Eu... Eu me mexo muito quando estou dormindo! Assim você não repousa!

- Inu-Yasha... A minha cama é espaçosa. Cabe nós dois nela.

- Mas Kagome, é que eu me mexo muito! Muito mesmo!

- Então tá. Se é assim, você terá que dormir no chão mesmo.

- Ah, já to acostumado mesmo.

- Ok então. Bem, vou apagar a luz. - Kagome apagou a luz e deitou na cama. - Boa noite, Inu-Yasha.

- Boa noite, Kagome.

Kagome fechou os olhos, quando sentiu algo tocar-lhe na perna.

- Inu-Yasha, o quê está fazendo?

- Eu já falei isso uma vez, mas vou falar de novo.**_ (Pra quem viu o epi. que ele faz isso n.n) _**É que... A minha mãe fazia isso em mim quando eu ficava doente.

- Ah, tá. n.n

Inu-Yasha, quando percebeu que Kagome adormecera, parou de lhe fazer carinho. Não resistiu, e acabou deitando-se ao lado dela. Inconscientemente, a abraçou como se não quisesse que ela fugisse dali.

O tempo passou e logo, adormeceu, ali mesmo, abraçado à ela.

_19/11/05_

Nhaam... Olááááá pessoas!

Bem, primeiramente, queria pedir desculpas pela demora pra postar o capítulo. É que eu tava em semana de provas, aí depois, tinha um trabalho pra fazer, depois tive a amostra cultural (que é tipo uma feira de ciências - terminou hoje)... E só foi possível eu concluir este capítulo hoje. Bem, semana que vem e semana que-que vem (oO - xD)eu terei provas (as últimas! oO - Tá... pra mim não porque eu vou pegar recu, mas são as últimas antes da recu final, sakam?), então será difícil eu fazer o cap. 5. Mas, eu prometo, que quando eu puder, eu vou digitar, tá?

Nhaa... Eu espero que tenham gostado dessa cap e estejam gostando da fic, em geral. Eu, particularmente, to adorando escreve-la... n.n Ainda mais quando me mandam reviews! Vcs não tem noção do quanto isso me deixa feliz e de como me dá mais ânimo de escreve-la! n.n

Bem, falando nisso...

...Vamos ás reviews! n.n

**Misaki: **Olá! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! n.n  
Bem, eu demorei um pouquinho para atualiza-la (um pouquinho! oO) mas aí está! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.! n.n

**Sango-Chan: **Oiee! Que bom que você gostou do cap. anterior. Espero que goste ainda mais desse! n.n  
huaihaihaia... Agora que ela tomou mesmo! xD  
Mas você deve tá achando que ela tá atirada demais né? xD

Relaxa, que quando a K-Chan voltar pra era feudal e a Sango ver o quê que ela tá fazendo, ela vai dar um toque na Kagome. Se não, o coitado do Inu se assusta. XP  
Mas se bem que do jeito que ele é tapado é capaz dele ficar é só boiando... xD Huahauihaihaihaui...

Nhaa miga, você não é a única que queria ter um Inuzinhu... n.n tenha certeza disso... xD

E também não é a única que não se conforma com a burrice que o Cartoon tá fazendo... Eu até mandei um e-mail pra eles falando dos animes, da burrice que eles tão fazendo - uma maior que a outra... Eu posso até não ter cartoon, mas eu fico pu#a com as idiotices que eles tão fazendo.

Hauiahuahuia... Relamente, ele não muda mesmo... xP  
Mas eu to preparando aqui uma "cena" muuuuuy fofa pra ele e pra Sango... n.n  
É só esperar um pouquinho... xD  


**Atashi-Anata-Nado**: Oii! Yeeee! Cê tá aqui de novo! XD

Uhul! Que bom que você gostou do cap. 3... Tomara que você goste ainda mais desse aqui... n.n  
Talvez você não tenha gostado muito da reação dele, como eu acho que a maioria também não gostou muito. mAAAAs... Huehueheue... xP

Ixxi... O Inu é bem tapado mesmo... Imagina só quando a Kagome parar de dar diretas e começar a dar Indiretas! Putz, hein? xD 

Nhaa... Demorei mas to aqui... x3

**Beatriz:** Huahaihauihaia... Mas ela tá atirada mesmo... xD  
Huhauihauiahaa...  
Que bom que está gostando! n.n

**Kmilinhah - chan: **Nhaa! Que bom que você adora a minha fic! n.n

Hihi... A Kagome realmente tá diferente... E como! XD

Nhaa... Aí está o cap. 4! Espero que goste! x3

**Nana-PaesLeme: **Huahuaihauihuia...Encher a paciência que nada! Adoro suas reviews! n.n

Hihi... Ele é mesmo uma gracinha assim... n.n Pra falar a verdade, ele é uma gracinha de qualquer jeito! Eu amuuuuu o Inu! n.n

Nhaa... Eu ainda não sei no que que vai dar eles sozinhos na casa da K-chan... Não sei se vai dar em briga, namoro, ou até mesmo um... bebê! OO

Huaihauihauihauihauia...  
Zuera... Tá muito cedo ainda pra dar em bebê... Isso é, ser for dar em bebê! xD  
Nhaa... Mas te garanto que muuuita confusão vai dar! XPHuehuehuehue...  
Hhauihauihaia... E Pode ficar tranqüila... xD  


**Cinthia:** Que bom que gostou! n.n  
Nhaa... Hentai... Não sei não... Mas se tiver, vai ser o mais leve possível. Hehe... x3  
Hihi... Então aí está o cap. 4! n.n Espero que tenha gostado dele!

**Cla-Chan:** Oii! Comigo, estaria tudo bem, se não fossem minhas notas... --" E com você? n.n

Gomen! Mas qual é mesmo a sua fic? - Suh-Chan tem memória muuuy fraca... --" Gomen!  
Que bom que você tá a-m-a-n-d-o a minha fic! xD  
Huaihauihaia... A Kagome ralmente tá ficando safada... E como! XD

**Lady Mary Malfoy:** Ah! Que bom que você não esperou à toa pelo cap. anterior! n.n

Nhaaii... Que bom que você tá gostando da fic... n.n

Hihi... Eu, tenho horas que prefiro o Inu-Tapado como tem horas que prefiro o Inu-Esperto... xD

Huaihiahuia... Malhação... Hiahaihauiahiaa... É... Eu confesso que também achei mais emocionante... xD

Deixei todo mundo curioso (eu acho)... xD Como eu sou má! òuó (Carinha maléfica... xD) Huihuiahuiahaui...  
(Ixxi... daqui a pouco eu vou começar a falar coisas sem nexos... Minha crise de retardadisse vai chegar logo logo... Por isso, não liga não se eu começar a falar besteiras, tá? xD)

Hihi... Que nada... Você até que "falou" pouquinho... n.n  
Não se preocupe com o tamanho da review não, viu? n.n

**Dominique: Ai! Que bom que você tá gostando! n.n  
Nhaa... Desculpa a demora, é que só deu pra postar agora...  
Mas, enfim, tá aí o cap.! espero que você tenha gostado dele! n.n**

**CyberTamis: **Huahauihuaihuai... E QUE diretona, não? xD  
Nhaam... mas eu sou burrinha... T-T Então, não entendi o quê que você quis dizer... T-T  
Explica de novo? - Suh-Chan é burrinha demais T-T

Gomen!

Nhaa... A roupinha eu descrevi nesse cap. aí. Hehe... Eu não sei se deu pra entender direito como era a roupa... Qualquer coisa, pode perguntar, viu? n.n

É... realmente ele tá gentil demais... Mas isso deve ser conseqüência do grande arrependimento dele lá no começo da fic... xP  
Eu não sei porque ele ficou tão TÃO assim... Ele devia tá meio sensível... Sei lá porque... (Aff! Eu que to escrevendo a fic e não sei porque que ele tava sensível... --" Suh-Chan burrinha!)

Nhaai, que bom que você gostou do cap. 3... n.n  
Espero que goste ainda mais desse! n.n  
Hihi... x3

**Blood Shadow:** Que bom que está gostando da fic! n.n  
Hihi... Concerteza eu continuo... n.n

**Alina: **Nhaai Linazuda... Que bom que você tá gostando da fic... n.n  
Brigada por lê-la, miga! n.n

Continue lendo, tá? xD

Bem peoples... Eu estou indo agora...  
Kissus!  
Até o próximo cap! xD

Ja Ne!

**Ps.: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	5. Convite

**_Capítulo 5 - Convite... _**(que podre esse título... ¬¬)

Kagome acordou com um sol forte na cara.

- "Quê que é isso aqui!" - Sentiu algo a abraçando. Abriu os olhos - "Ahn? Ele dormiu aqui? Mas ele não disse que ia dormir no chão?... Bah! Isso não importa! O que importa é que... Ele veio dormir aqui comigo e ainda me abraçando! n.n Ele é tão fofo!". - Kagome retirou os braços que a envolviam com cuidado para não acordar ao dono deles. O olhou docemente. - "É tão lindo dormindo. E parece tão tranqüilo. n.n Vou descer e preparar o café."

Kagome foi até a cozinha e preparou o café. Logo após, o telefone tocara.

- Moshi Moshi? (1)

- Kagome?

- Oi mamãe. Como o vovô está?

- Er... A situação dele está pior. Ele não está nada bem.

Kagome encheu os olhos com lágrimas.

- Kuso... (2)

- Mas, então, estou ligando para avisar que por este motivo, eu e Souta provavelmente não voltaremos hoje, tá? Se você for para a outra era, deixe um bilhete avisando, ok?

- Tá. Mas quando vocês voltam?

- Não sei. Depende da situação dele.

- Do vovô?

- É.

- Tá. Então, mamãe, eu posso ir ao clube hoje?

- Mas você não estava resfriada?

- O Inu-Yasha me deu um remédio milagroso, que nem da outra vez.

- Ah é... Então pode sim.

- E no shopping?

- Mas você tem dinheiro?

- Er... Não...

- Hmm... Pode usar o meu então.

- Weee! n.n Onde ele está?

- Lá no meu quarto, na gaveta do criado mudo, dentro de uma carteira preta.

- Valeu mãe!

- Se cuide filha. Beijos.

- Beijos.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

Assim que Kagome colocou o telefone no gancho, viu Inu-Yasha descendo as escadas.

- Já acordou?

- Não. Eu sou sonâmbulo... ¬¬'

- Nossa. Que mau humor. Eu hein...

- Feh!

- Bem, Inu-Yasha... Já preparei o café da manhã. Vamos comer?

- Oba! Claro!

- "Como o mau humor dele passou rápido! ¬¬' "

Inu-Yasha e Kagome comeram e retornaram para o quarto dela.

- Er... Kagome... Você já está melhor?

- Muito! Esses seus remédios são realmente milagrosos!

- Hehe...

-Inu-Yasha... Minha mãe ligou hoje...

- É, eu vi. Acordei por causa daquele barulho irritante do treco que vocês se falam.

- Hihi... É telefone. n.n Bem, mas ela disse que não poderá vir hoje. TALVEZ amanhã. Ela ainda não sabe ao certo. Então... Você quer ir ao clube hoje comigo?

- Clube?

- É. É um lugar cheio de piscinas, com toboáguas **(pow, não faço a mínima idéia de como se escreve isso... --")**... É muito bom. n.n

- "Tobo" o quê?

- --' Ai... Vem comigo. - Kagome puxou Inu-Yasha pelo braço e o levou até um lugar onde tinha um folheto de um clube.

- Entendeu agora?

- Keh! Não quero não!

- Inu-Yasha, lá não vai ter só isso não...

- O que mais vai ter?

- Eu! Estreando o meu biquíni novo que ganhei da mamãe! n.n

- Grandes coisa... ¬¬"

- ¬¬ Se eu dissesse que lá também tem comida gostosa e barata, ele iria querer ir na hora. - Kagome falava com si mesma em tom baixo, mas Inu-Yasha acabou escutando.

- E tem?

- Tem...

- Então vamos lá! Tem pizza também?

- Tem...

- Com aquelas rodelinhas vermelhas?

- Aham...

- Vamos agora!

- ¬¬' Inu-Yasha, você anda meio esfomeado demais ultimamente...

- É que a comida daqui da sua era é maravilhosa!

- "Como se ele nunca tivesse comido ela antes..." Mas, você quer mesmo ir ao clube?

- E porque não?

- Sério?

- Aham.

- Oba! Vamos então A-GO-RA comprar seu calção! n.n

- Hã? Calção?

- É uma roupa de banho, masculina.

- Pra que?

- Para ir à um lugar, é legal estar com uma roupa apropriada à esse ambiente. O calção é o ideal para o clube.

- Entendo... Mas...

- Já volto!

- Hey! Onde você vai?

Kagome nem ouviu Inu-Yasha. Subiu as escadas apressadamente. Logo desceu toda arrumada, carregando um boné e com uma mochila nas costas, onde havia guardado biquíni, toalha, carteira...

- Vamos logo! Pegue este boné! - Kagome lançou um boné para Inu-Yasha e puxando-o com o braço, o levou para fora de casa, em rumo ao shopping.

**1 - Alô  
2 - Merda; Droga**

* * *

_24/01/06_

Oii gente!

Aiii! Pelo amor de Deus! Me perdoem! Eu to com esse capítulo pra postar desde o ano passado, e acabei nem postando... Pior que eu nem pra avisar vocês de que eu não iria mais postar até o fim de janeiro, eu avisei... Me perdoem!

O que aconteceu, é que com a recuperação final (acho que já falei que foram 4 matérias...) Acabei nem usando o pc direito... Sim, eu já estava com o capítulo 5 pronto, mas eu ainda tinha que responder as reviews e talz... E não dava tempo né... E quando eu cheguei das provas finaos (uma sexta-feira) eu estava tão acabada (cansada e triste, pq eu sabia que não ia passar de ano) que nem tive disposição para usar o pc... Sábado, eu já ia viajar, eu lá em SC, na casa dos meus avós (onde eu fico) num tem pc... Tipo, eu até tinha salvado a fic num disquet, caso eu fosse na casa de algum primo que tivesse pc e eu tivesse a oportunidade de usar ( e tive!) mas descobri que as informações do meu disquet tinham sido apagadas... ¬¬ Huheuheeuheu...

Voltei domingo de viajem (de SC até aqui de carro! 33 horas com 2 pirralhos me enchendo o saco - sim, meus irmãos... ¬¬) Estava hiper cansada... Ui! Então vim tarminar tudo hoje... Hehe... Espero que me entendam... xD

Ah, e pra quem quiser saber realmente se eu passei de ano ou não, a resposta é não... Isso mesmo, vou ter que fazer tudo de novo... ¬¬ Bostinha... xPP

Falando sobre a fic, agora...  
Pessoal, pesso para que vocês tenham calma... Sei que eu to centralizando muito só Inu e Kagome, mas brevemente vai aparecer Sango e Mirok, ok? Minha cabecinha já tem muuuitas idéias pra esse outro casalzinho perfeito! É só uma questão de tempo... Aguardem! xD

Agora vamos as reviews n.n :

**Swetty Angel**: Brigada! n.n Que bom que vc tá gostando!  
Hihi... Pode deixar que eu não abandono não... n.n

**Nana-PaesLeme**: n.n Vc tbm é mtu simpática! n.n Tbm vou te favoritar! n.n  
hihi... Espero que tenha ficado mais feliz ainda agora que vc viu que ela foi atualizada de novo... xD  
Hihi... Pro Inu perceber isso, ainda vai demorar um pouco, apesar de que ele vai receber alguns toques do Mirok, quando voltar pra era dele... xDDD Mas aguarde... xDDDD  
C tem um dado tipo esses dela? Que xiuks! XDD  
Nhaa... Não pude atender esse seu pedido... Gomen, onegai!  
Bem, mas pelo menos, já tá aqui, né?  
XDDDD

**Megami-san**: Que bom que vc gostou! n.n  
Hihi... Pior que é! XDDD E como dá vontade de bater nele! XDDDD  
Hhauhauiahauia... 

**Cla-chan**: Que bom que vc gostou do cap! n.n  
Hihi... Eu tbm gosto xDD (apesar de que essa idéia veio do nada à minha cabeça; sem influênicas...) É por isso que eu amo tanto escrever a minha fic, e não a abandonaria por nada! n.n  
Brigada por me deixar a review e pela força! n.n

**CyberTamis**: Huhu... Isso aew! Kagome, vc pode! XDDDD  
Ahnn... Entendi agora... xDDD  
Hehe, tipow, eu gosto... Só que muito muito também enche o saco... xDD Altas vezes eu me irrito... xPP  
Que bom que tá do jeito que vc gosta! XDD Só não falo 'que bom' pro outro aí... Hauihauihaaia... xDDD  
Hihi... Sou outra que me derreto toda quando vejo ele daquele jeito... Ainda mais quando ele fala aquelas coisas fofas... n.n  
E... Tchamtachararams !  
... É por isso que eu estou planejando seriamente algumas partes com ele humano! n.n  
Hihi, que isso... Escreva o quanto quiser, viu? n.n 

**Sango-chan**: Hauihauiaia... xDDD Pior que é... xDD  
Huaihauihaa... C acha mesmo que eu ia deixar ela beijar o meu Inuzinho? (Quer saber mesmo a resposta? Infelizmente é sim... T-T Hauihiahiahia...)  
Mas eu adoro ser má nas fics... Huiahuiahauihahaui... xDD  
Nhaa... Eu também to doida pra eu ter oportunidade de escrever essa cena... Mal espero pra o Inu e a Kagome voltarem pra era feudal.. xDDD (O punico problema é que ainda vai demorar uns 2, 3 dias... T-T Huehue...)  
Concordo com vc! ò.ó Isso aew!  
É... Mtu engraçado msmo... xDD Eu adoro esse epi... xDDD  
Pq q eles num fazem o anime que nem o manga? T-T Que cocozinho... T-T  
Brigada! n.n  
Volte sempre! XDDDD

**ashley-sesshoumaru.**: Huihauihaia... Mas calminha... Logo logo ela vai receber uns toques da Sango... xDDD Pq a Sango disse INDIRETAS e não DIRETAS... xDD  
Hihi, vc num tem idéia du quanto ele deve ficar vermelho quando ele se tocar... Huiahaiuahaihauihauia... xDDD  
Que bom que vc tá amando! n.n  
Bom, num deu pra continuar logo, mas... Finalmente tá aí! XD

**Misaki**: Hihi... Também achei muito interessante eles... -mesmos pensamentos que você xDD- Conhece a Imaginarium? Lá tem um desses pra comprar ( o único problema é o proço... Huheuheue...) Ele ainda brilham no escuro... - pensamentos mais hentais ainda...- Huaihauihai... Vou ver se junto um dinheiro aí e passo lá depois pra compra esses dadinhos... Huiahauihauihauhauihaia... xDDD  
Desculpa por ter demorado pra atualizar... Mas aí está! XD

**Lady Mary Malfoy** Huhuh... Concordo com vc! xDD  
Nhaa... Desculpa mas vai demorar ainda um pouquinho pra eles aparecerem... T-T Huhuh... Mas, aguarde! "Fortes emoções em... Kiss Me!" - imitando o carinha da globo.- Huiahuiahiauhaiua... xDD

**Atashi-anata-nado:** Que bom que vc tá gostando! n.n Vc num sabe como eu fico feliz quando dizem isso! n.n  
Huahuiahia... Concordo com vc! n.n  
Hihi... Como eu já disse...  
'Desculpa mas vai demorar ainda um pouquinho pra eles aparecerem... T-T Huhuh... Mas, aguarde! "Fortes emoções em... Kiss Me!" - imitando o carinha da globo.- Huiahuiahiauhaiua... xDD' n.

**Lokinha** Que bom que vc tá gostando! n.n  
Desculpa a demora... Mas, tá aí! xDD  


Bem... Tenho uma charada pra vcs resolverem...  
**Qual é o cúmulo da tapação?  
**Vamos ver quem acerta essa... xDDD

Ah! Feliz 2006 pra todo mundo! (super atrasado mas tudo bem... xDD)

Hheuheuhue... 

Bem... Agora to indo...  
Kissus!

---

**Post feito ao som de:  
_Asi Soy Yo - RBD  
Be Your Girl (encerramento de Elfen Lied) - Chieco Kawabe  
See Who I Am - Within Temptation  
Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer  
Everywhere - Michelle Branch  
Come (7º encerramento de Inu-Yasha) - Namie Amuro  
Rakuen (Tema do 4º Filme do Inu) - Do As Infinity  
Tsubasa No Keikaku - Do As Infinity  
Lutar Pelo Que é Meu - Charlie Brown Jr.  
Amazing Kiss - BoA  
Raven - Do As Infinity  
Shijitsu No Uta (5º encerramento de Inu-Yasha) - Do As Infinity  
(abertura de Dragon Ball GT) - B'z  
We Are - Do As Infinity  
Let Me Be With You (abertura de Chobits)  
DNA - Do As Infinity  
Aoki Yasei Wo Daite - Inuyasha (Kappei Yamaguchi) feat. Kagome (Satsuki Yukino)  
Blurry Eyes (abertura de DNA2) - L'ArcenCiel_** (o baixo dessa música é fodástico... - babando - )  
**_Sakura Saku (abertura de Love Hina) - Hayashibara Megumi  
Gou - Sesshoumaru (Narita Ken) feat. Jaken (Yuichi Nagashima) & Rin (Mamiko Noto)  
New World - L'ArcenCiel  
For The Future - Do As Infiniy  
Four Seasons (tema do 3º filme do Inu) - Namie Amuro  
Sayonara Solitaire (encerramento de Chrono Crusade)_**

Como eu sou lerda! Oo  
huhuh... Acho que deu pra perceber que eu amoooo D-A-I, né? xDD

**Ps.: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	6. Balinhas de Morango?

**Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria descrever como a Kagome tava vestida! n.n' Desculpem-me não ter escrito antes... É que eu esqueci... n.n' Gomen!  
Bem, ela tava com o cabelo de sempre XD, com uma blusa branca, sem gola; com o buraco pra passar a cabeça até o ombro, de manga comprida que passava da mão e larga nas pontas, escrito em chinês AMOR, uma saia de prega preta, meiões listrados (preto e branco) que passavam do joelho e um allstar preto escrito algumas coisas em branco. (Acho que mudei o quarda-roupa dela totalmente... n.n' Mas tudo bem... xDDD)  
Bom, agora podemos dar continuidade a fic... xPPP Capítulo 6 - Desfile XD Inu-Yasha e Kagome logo chegaram ao shopping, pois este, localizava-se bem próximo ao templo que Kagome morava.**

- Isso aqui é um shopping, Kagome?

- Aham, é sim! Maravilhoso aqui, né?

- Hmph! Me parece chato! u.u

- Vou te provar que não!

- u.u

- Vem! - Kagome segurou Inu-Yasha pelo braço, e começou a correr pelo shopping.

- Kagome, onde estamos indo?

- Logo você vai ver! n.n

Continuaram a correr pelo shopping, até que chegaram numa loja. Ao entrarem nela, um funcionário aproximou-se.

- Posso ajudar?

- Sim! Por favor, eu queria um calção pra ele. - Kagome falava apontando para Inu-Yasha.

- Hm... Que número?

- "Ixxi... Não sei... E agora?" Er...

Inu-Yasha estava boiando. Número? Afinal, pra que diabos um número numa hora como aquela?

- ... Eu... Eu não sei...

- Senhor, que número? - O funcionário resolveu perguntar a Inu-Yasha.

- Hã? Pra que diabos um...! - Não pôde terminar a frase pois foi interrompido por Kagome, que tapava a sua boca com a mão.

- Errr... Tem outro tipo para escolher o tamanho?

- Como assim?

- Tipo... G?

- Ah! Tem sim! **_(gente, eu não entendo nada de numeração de roupa... gomen... --' Agradeceria muito se alguém me ajudasse... n.n')_**

- Hmmm... Eu acho que uma G dá pra ele... n.n

- Ok, vou lá buscar os modelos que tenho.

- n.n - Tá.

Assim que o funcionário virou-se, Inu-Yasha peguntou baixinho para Kagome:

- Afinal, pra que esses negócios de número, G... Por acaso é algum tipo de código?

-"Quê! Oo Hahahahahahahahaha..." Inu-Yasha, isso é pra poder escolhar o tamanho do seu calção. Por exemplo, um número 4 não iria caber em você, já um EGG, iria ficar enoooorme... Entendeu?

- É, é... Acho que sim... o.o'

Passou-se um curto tempo até o funcionário voltar.

- Bom, aqui estão - colocou a pilha de calções sobre uma "mesa" - Tenho esse vermelho, esse jeans **_(esse jenas que eu to falando, é só a cor, tá? O tecido não... xD) _**,esse preto... - e foi desdobrando um por um - ... esse branco, esse amarelo, esse rosa...

- "Rosa? Rosa-choque? Oo... hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

- "Esse daí combina com aquele verme do Jakotsu..."

- ... Esse laranja, e esse cinza. E aí? O que acharam?

- Ai... Eu achei muito bonitinho o laranja... n.n

- Credo Kagome! Eu gostei desse preto e desse vermelho...

- Não Inu-Yasha! O laranjado é melhor! Leva ele!

- Não! O preto ou o vermelho!

- O laranja!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- o.o' -gota- Er... Porque não prova eles e depois vê qual ficou melhor?

- O quê? Provar tudo isso? Ficou biruta cara?

- Não... Tudo não... Só alguns...

- Hmmm... Tá bom. Vou levar então pra provar esse preto, esse vermelho - foi pegando um por um - esse meio azul **_(esse meio azul que o Inu disse, é o jeans, tá? xD)_** e esse amarelo.

- E o laranja Inu-Yasha! ù.ú

- O laranja não!

- Inu-Yasha... - Kagome lançou um olhar ameaçador para Inu-Yasha.

- Quê que foi hein?

- Sen...

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu provo o laranja... ¬¬

- ÙuÚ **_(Isso é uma carinha, tá? xPP)_**

- Tá... Onde eu provo?

- Ali senhor... - O funcionário apontou para o provador.

- Pera aí! Você não tá querendo que eu me troque na frente de todo mundo... Tá?

- Inu-Yasha... -.-' - Kagome empurrou Inu-Yasha até o provador - Entra aí!

- Mas Kagome! Se eu me trocar aqui vai todo mundo ver!

- Bem que seria uma boa ver você se trocando... Mas não quero que outras pessoas também te vejam. Se fosse pra alguém te ver, só poderia ser eu! Mais ninguém!

- OO - Inu-Yasha estava totalmente corado.

- Bem, agora entra aí.

- Mas Kagome... Os outro vão me ver...

- Anda!

- ¬¬ - Inu-Yasha entrou no provador - Tá vendo? Vai todo mundo me... - Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Kagome puxou a cortina.

- "Vão" te o que Inu-Yasha?

- Ah! Se você tivesse falado que era assim, eu tinha vindo pra cá sozinho! Sem a sua ajuda!

- É... Mas eu achei que você fosse capaz de pensar o suficiente para perceber isso... Por isso não falei nada.

- Keh!

Inu-Yasha fez um "desfile". Provou todos os calções que pegou, e foi mostrando para Kagome. Um mais lindo que o outro.

- "O jeans foi o melhor! O laranja nem ficou tão bom assim... O vermelho e o preto nem se falam! Tomara que ele queira levar o jeans..." - Kagome aguardava Inu-Yasha colocar suas roupas.

- Deu! - Abriu as cortinas - Kagome, eu não vou levar o laranja! u.ú

- Tá ¬¬... Então, qual?

- Esse meio azul aqui...

- Sério?

- Aham..

- Ai que bom! Foi o que eu achei mais bonito em você!

- Keh...

Kagome pagou o calção e saiu da loja com Inu-Yasha.

- Inu-Yasha... Eu tava aqui pensando...

- E você pensa? ¬¬

- Seu grosso!

- Fala logo... ¬¬'

- Sen...

- Tá! Desculpa, desculpa! Agora fala logo o que você tava pensando...

- Hmph! Da próxima vez não vou perdoar não! Vou te mandar sentar de uma vez! u.ú bem, mas eu tava aqui pensando... O que você acha de comprarmos uma blusa e um chinelo pra você?

- Pra que?

- Pras pessoas não ficarem te olhando como sempre te olham...

- Como se eu me importasse... u.u

- Mas eu me importo! Não me sinto bem vendo você receber esses olhares de curiosos! Não me sinto bem quando as pessoas te acham... estranho!

- Me acham é?

- ¬¬' Meio lógico...

- Calma aí Kagome! Você não se sente bem vendo as pessoas me olharem dessa forma ou não se sente bem em andar comigo assim?

- Como assim?

- Tem vergonha... De mim... - Falou Inu-Yasha meio triste.

- Claro que não bobinho! É que eu fico meio assim... Sabe? Não sei se posso confiar no que você me diz do jeito que você é orgulhoso... u.ú É capaz de você estar mentindo. Se sentindo mal de como as pessoas olham pra você aqui...

- "Que bom que não é vergonha..." u.ú Não me sinto mal mesmo!

- Tá... Mas mesmo assim... Vamos comprar mais roupas pra você?

- Ah não Kagome...

- Onegai! - Cara de cachorro sem dono.

- "Não me olha assim... Não resisto a isso... Sua idiota!" Keh... Tá bom... Mas tem que ser coisa rápida porque eu to morrendo de fome e quero provar logo o que tem nesse clube... u.u

- "Credo... Que esfomiado! ¬¬" Tá... ¬¬ Então vamos!

- u.ù'

Inu-Yasha e Kagome foram comprar mais roupas. E como de costume, discutiram um monte até decidir que roupas levar. Após tanta confusão, saíram do shopping e foram numa farmácia próxima para comprarem protetor solar.Inu-Yasha já estava vestido adequadamente para ir à um clube.

- Cuida aqui das sacolas e da minha bolsa que eu vou procurar um protetor solar, tá?

- Tá...

Kagome saiu de perto de Inu-Yasha para procurar um protetor. O hanyou começou a farejar algo.

- "Hmm... Será que aqui só tem remédios e protetor solar como a Kagome falou mesmo? Eu estou sentindo um cheiro de comida..." - Começou a fuçar as estantes que se encontravam próximas dele e achou a tal coisa que cheirava a comida - "Mas o que será isso? Hm! É cheiro de morango! Deve ser de comer! Talvez... Seja uma bala!" - Inu-Yasha recordou-se da vez em que foi para aquela era e Kagome lhe ensinou a usar o dinheiro - "Agora que eu já sei usar dinheiro, vou comprar algo! E vai ser isto aqui!" - Inu-Yasha pegou 6 pacotes de "bala de morango", como ele deduzia - "Vou fazer uma surpresa. Espero que ela goste... Ah! - Olhou para uma cartela com "balinhas" ao lado - Isso aqui parece com aquelas pastilhas que a Kagome leva pra minha era. Vou levar também." - Pegou a cartela. Foi até o caixa. - Vou levar isto aqui. - Falou em tom baixo.

- Hehehe... Ok! - O atendente do caixa sorriu maliciosamente.

- "Porque que ele sorriu assim? o.o' " - Pensava confuso.

- Está aqui. Boa diversão. - O atendente piscou e mais uma vez sorriu maliciosamente.

- O-Obrigado. - Continuava confuso, mas quando agradesceu, parecia mais que estava nervoso. - por favor... Não comente nada com aquela moça ali, tá? - Apontava para Kagome.

Inu-Yasha pode perceber a cara desurpreso do atendente. Estava de olhos arregalados.

- Hohoho! Então é ela?

- É... Isso é uma surpresa pra ela...

- Uau! Então ela não sabe?

- Se é uma surpresa, é óbvio que não.

- Sua intenção é agradar ela, né? Mas tem certeza de que é isso que vai levar para agradá-la?

- Eu acho que sim. Acho que ela gosta de morango. - Falava pensativo.

- KKKKKK! Ok, ok... Não falo nada com ela. Boa sorte!

- T-Tá... Obrigado. "Mas porque 'boa sorte'?" - Inu-yasha voltou para o lugar onde estava quando Kagome lhe entregou as sacolas, para que elanão desconfiasse de nada. Logo Kagome voltara.

- Inu-Yasha... Me dá minha carteira, por favor?

- Tá. - Inu-Yasha abriu a bolsa, pegou a carteira e a entregou para Kagome.

- Ué... Eu tenho a impressão de que eu tinha mais dinheiro. Estranho... - Kagome lançou um olhar desconfiado para Inu-Yasha.

- Nem vem olhar pra mim assim, que eu nem toquei no seu dinheiro! u.ú

- Então deve ser mesmo só impressão minha. Bom, vamos comprar logo esse protetor. - Kagome puxou Inu-Yasha até o caixa. - Isto aqui. - Entregou o protetor ao atendente.

- Mais alguma coisa senhorita?

- Não, não.

- Ok. - O atendente entregou o protetor numa pequena sacola à Kagome - Está aqui. R$ 8,00.

Kagome pagou e pegou a sacola.

- Obrigado. Volte sempre e tenha uma ÓTIMA NOITE! - E mais uma vez o funcionário sorriu maliciosamente e piscou discretamente para Inu-Yasha.

- "Mas ainda é manhã. o.o' Que cara mais esquisito!" Er... Pra você também... Tchau!

- Tchau! Divirtam-se! XD

- Tchau... - Inu-Yasha não entendia o motivo para tal funcionário estar fazendo aquelas caras.

Logo o casal saiu da farmácia. Andaram um bom trecho até finalmente chegarem no clube. Colocaram as sacolas e a bosla em cima de uma mesinha com guarda-sol.

- Inu-Yasha, vou me trocar, fique aqui. Já volto.

- Tá.

Kagome logo voltou.

- Bem... O que você quer fazer?

- Hmmm... Vamos comer!

- Aihn... Agora? - Falava desanimada.

- Sim! n.n

- Tá... -.-' Ah! Antes que a gente esqueça, vamos passar o protetor.

- Hmph! Eu não preciso dessas coisas! Sou um youkai! u.u

- Mas eu preciso! u.ú

- Então passa logo!

- Tá. Calma. - Kagome pegou o protetor numa sacola e passou em seu corpo.

- "o.o Esse corpo... Como ela é... Linda!"

- Inu-Yasha! Eu preciso de um favorzinho seu...

- Qual?

- Passa protetor nas minhas costas?

- "Passar... Passar o protetor nas suas costas? Não... Não posso... Capaz de eu não resistir e... Acabar fazendo alguma besteira..." Porque eu? Porque você mesma não passa?

- "Porque eu to te atentando... ¬¬' Tapado!" Porque eu não alcanço. "Desculpinha esfarrapada... -.-' Mas do jeito que ele é, ele nem vai perceber..."

- Tá. "Ai... Tomara que eu não faça nenhuma besteira". Como é que passa essa coisa?

- Simples: aperta um pouquinho isso, e vai sair um creme. Aí, você espalha nas minhas costas. Entendeu?

- É... Eu acho que sim... o.o'

* * *

_11/02/06_

(ouvindo Photograph - Nickleback xD)

Oii Gente! n.n  
É... Eu acho que não tenho jeito mesmo... Sempre demoro pra postar os caps... -.-' Gomen!  
Ah sim... O capítulo anterior foi curto, né? Mas entom, pra compensar, to colocando aí um grandin.. n.n' Sim, esse é o maior capítulo da fic (até agora)! XDD Espero que tenham gostado...  
A parte da farmácia eu escrevi à mão nas férias! XD Tava intediada e afim de escrever a fic... Mas eu nom queria escreve-la de onde parei, sakam? Aí eu escrevi essa parte pra depois encaixar... Que bom que deu certo!  
Ah, eu tava aqui relendo a minha fic, e vi que em algumas horas tem travessão na hora de narração... Peço desculpas pela minha burrice... É que como o não tá aceitando travessões eu to tendo que fazer tudo na hora de postar... Aí, eu vou fazendo isso meio rápido e acabo às vezes me confundindo... xP Gomen!  
Bem, a resposta da minha charada eu ponho depois das respostas das Reviews, ok? n.n'

**Lokinha**: n.n Que bom que gostou! E tbm que me perdoou pela demora! XD Nhaa... Demorei pra postar esse tbm... gomen! Mas que bom que nom foi q nem da última vez, né? xD

**Lady Mary Malfoy**: Bem, eu espero que vc tenha cahdo esse cap. comédia entom... xDDD É... Tadinho msmo... Mas eu nom tinha "desculpa" melhor pra deixar a Kagome e o Inu sozinhos na era dela... Principalmente na casa dela! XDD Nhaa... Espero que ele se recupere... Que demore (xD) mas que se recupere... Tbm gosto dele... Vamos ver o que essa mente aqui vai aprontar... xPPP  
É pequeno, mas tentei compensar com esse... n.n' Que bom q vc entende... n.n  
Sério? Tbm já? XDD Que xiuks! .o/ Mas vc viajo até onde? Eu até aqui em Brasília! XD  
Hmm... Resposta errada! XDDD 

**Megami-san**: Huhuh... xDDD Pode cre... A mãe dela é show! XD  
A minha tbm é assim... -.-' Coitadas de nós... xDDDD  
  
**Kasuyo Hika**: Huiahaiahihai... xDD Eu sou um pouco diferente... Quando o menino tá afim de mim, eu nem percebo, e quando não tá, eu acho que tá... -.-' São raras as vezes que eu acerto... xDDDD Mas como assim perde do seu irmão há 3 anos?  
Brigada! n.n Que bom q vc tá gostando! n.n-

**Cla-chan**: Hiahiahaiiaa... XDDD que isso... tá de boa... xDD Mas pra ser sincera, reprovar não é o fim do mundo... É só uma série a mais que vc tem que fazer e infelizmente não estudar mais com seus amigos... Nhaa... É chato sim... mas não é tão horrível como falam... E o melhor: vc acha a matéria mil vezes mais fácil entom nem precisa estudar tanto, e vê seus amigos se fudendo um monte e se matando de estudar! XDD É muy engraçado! Hihaihahaiiahiauhiaa... xDDD (nossa... como eu sou amiga... o.o') xD (Pelo menos tá assim pra mim por enquanto...)  
A pior coisa: vc vê seus amigos se formando, fazendo a viajem de formatura... Sabendo que vc nom vai poder estar com eles nesse momento... Só isso msmo que é ruim pra caramba... Mas nom se pode fazer nada, nom é? Entom tem que se ver msmo é o lado bom das coisas e aproveitar o tempo bom no colégio... xDD A vida passa voAAAAAndo... xD  
Que bom que vc me perdoa! XDD  
Haihauihaiahaiahuia... Sério? Bem, as minhas vem a qualquer hora... xDD As vezes quando eu to vendo TV, qndo to ouvindo musika, qndo to no banho, qndo to deitada na cama quase mimindo, ou até msmo... quando eu to cagando! XD Hauihaiuahiahiahiaa...  
Nhaa... Eu tbm queria ter uma mãe assim... T-T Mas respondendo a sua pergunta... É a mãe da Kagome! A mãe mais de boua que existe! XDDD  
n.n- Brigadaaaa... xDDD  


**CyberTamis**: Weee! Mais alguém que me perdoou! Que bom! n.n  
XDDD  
Que bom que vc gostou! Espero que tenha gostado ainda mais desse cap! n.n E bem, tentei recompensar o tamanho do anterior agora nesse... Espero que tenha dado... xD  
Sim sim... D-A-I é perfeito! -babando- Nhaa... Se vc kiser, dpois eu te passo meu MSN pra te passar as musicas n.n  


**Miko-K-chan**: Que bom que vc tá gostando! n.n  
O.O Quê? Minha fic foi indicada? Oo Weeeeeeeeeeee! Que maravilha! n.n-  
Que amiga que indicou? n.n  
Ai! Que bom q vc achou ótima! n.n-  
Bem... Está aqui o cap! .o/ Espero que tenha gostado dele! n.nv

**ashley-sesshoumaru.**: Hiauhaiha... xDDD Entendo o que vc disse... Concordo! XD  
Eu tbm quero saber... Vamos 'ler' depois entom o que vai sair da minha cabeça aqui... xD Mas tenha certeza que muita confusão vai acontecer! XD  
Huahauihaiahi... Tobogã, Toboágua... Tbm nom sei não. xDD  
Bem... Entom aqui está uma parte da continuação! n.n Espero que tenha gostado! 

**Kasuyo Hika**: Oii de novo! o/ XDD hauihaihauihaia... Tudo bem... Acontece... xD Isso tbm já aconteceu cmg... Nom se preocupe! n.nv  
Huaihauhia.. Isso msmo... Ela tá muy pervertida! XD Mas nom pense que ela é msmo assim. Isso é só pra ver se o Inu-Tapado se toca... xDD Hiahahiaa...  
Hmmm... A resposta está lá em baixo! n.n Uma dica: vc escreveu a palavra da resposta nessa sua última review! XD  
É msmo... xDD Pra vc ver como eu sou lerda! Hiahuiahuahiuahia... Hj nem vou colocar as que eu ouvi... Se nom vai ficar mtu enorme o post! Hiahahia... Mas agora to ouvindo Small Things - Blink 182... n.nv  
Brigada! n.n Que bom que tá achando a fic maravilhosa! n.n  
Hauihauihaia... Duvido que vc seja mais tapada que ele... Ele é mUUUUIIIto... xD  


**Nanda**: n.n Que bom! Brigada!  


**Gheisinha Kinomoto**: Brigada! n.n Que bom que vc tá gostando!  
Hmmm... Hentai? Sei não... Mas tipo... Se tiver, não vai ser bem um hentai... Nom vai ter aquelas coisas de "ela o chupou e ele a penetrou e blábláblá..." xDDD Vai ser só "então ele tirou sua blusa e a deitou..." sakas? xDDD  
Sim sim! Continuarei postando! n.nv 

**carol**: n.n Pode comentar sempre, viu?  
XD  
Brigada! n.n Que bom que vc tá gostando dela! n.n  
Bem... Acho que demorei um pouco, né? Gomen! Mas continuarei a postar! n.n

Agora... A resposta da minha charada! XD  
Tchamtchararams!  
E a resposta é...  
**Inu-Yasha!**  
Hahiahauihaihaihaahiahai... Pelo menos na minha fic! xDD

Ah! Eu queria q vcs me ajudassem... n.n'  
Onde que eu clico pra fazer o meu perfil? A anta aqui nom tá achando... -.-'

Bem... É isso mesmo... xDD  
E como sempre... Aí vai meu pedido a vcs leitores da minha fic:  
**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

XDD  
Kissus! Boa semana pra vcs! n.n/


	7. Uma rápida situação BEM constrangedora

**Capítulo 7 - Uma situação BEM constrangedora**

* * *

_- Inu-Yasha! Eu preciso de um favorzinho seu...  
_

_- Qual?_

_- Passa protetor nas minhas costas?_

_- "Passar... Passar o protetor nas suas costas? Não... Não posso... Capaz de eu não resistir e... Acabar fazendo alguma besteira..." Porque eu? Porque você mesma não passa?_

_- "Porque eu to te atentando... ¬¬' Tapado!" Porque eu não alcanço. "Desculpinha esfarrapada... -.-' Mas do jeito que ele é, ele nem vai perceber..."_

_- Tá. "Ai... Tomara que eu não faça nenhuma besteira". Como é que passa essa coisa?_

_- Simples: aperta um pouquinho isso, e vai sair um creme. Aí, você espalha nas minhas costas. Entendeu?_

_- É... Eu acho que sim... o.o'_

---

Kagome deitou-se numa cadeira **_(daquelas de clube XD)_** para facilitar para Inu-Yasha. Este então, pegou o protetor e apertou-o em cima das costas dela.

- Inu-Yasha!!!! Que exagero!!!

- Ops! Desculpa... "...mas quero você bem protegida."

- "Ai credo. Ele nem sabe passar um protetor... -.-" Tudo bem. Mas agora espalha direito, né?

- Tá bom. - Inu-Yasha começou a espalhar o protetor. Quando terminou, viu que ainda sobrara muito. Resolveu então espalhar também nos braços dela.

- Inu-Yasha, só nas costas tá bom.

- Mas sobrou muito, Kagome.

- Ah tá. "Que fofo. n.n"

Continuou a espalhar. Na parte de cima já não sobrava mais. Mas na parte de baixo...

- "E agora? Será que ela vai me mandar sentar se eu passar na...?" Kagome, sobrou em baixo. É pra eu passar no resto do seu corpo ou pra deixar essa coisa branca que está nas suas costas?

- Pode passar no resto.

- T-Tá. O.O - Inu-Yasha espalhou nas pernas dela e... vocês sabem mais aonde. **(XD)** Fez isso meio com pressa e atrapalhado, afinal estava nervoso e com receio de ela o mandar sentar.

- Obrigada Inu-Yasha! n.n

- D-D-De nada. - Corado.

- O que foi? "He!"

- Ahn, nada.

- Tem certeza?

- N-Não. Espere aí. - Inu-Yasha saiu correndo.

- Hein? Inu-Yasha! Onde você vai?

- Eu... Eu vou ver uma coisinha! Só um instante!

- "Eu hein... o.o" Vai demorar muito?

- Já volto!

- "O que houve? o.o P-Pera! OO Porque que ele saiu daqui correndo com as mãos entre as... as..." - Cada vez mais o pensamento de Kagome a corava - "... AS PERNAS?!"

Enquanto Kagome criava cada vez mais cor em seu rosto, Inu-Yasha fazia o mesmo, tentando entender o seu "problema" num canto escondido.

- Hey! Seu idiota! Volte ao normal ou eu te destruo!! - Inu-Yasha socou o próprio membro - Aiii!! Seu maldito!! "Tá, tá. Pensando bem... melhor não tentar destruí-lo. Mas, afinal... Que diabos está acontecendo? Nunca vi isso assim!"

Em alguns minutos, Inu-Yasha voltou onde Kagome estava.**_ (Como ele resolveu o problema, vou deixar com a imaginação de cada um de vocês xB)_**

- I-I-Inu-Yasha... O que você foi fazer? - Era impossível esconder o rubor em seu rosto.

- Ahn, er... - Assim como Kagome, Inu-Yasha estava super corado - E-E-Eu achei ter visto um youkai.

- Mesmo? - Kagome logo percebeu tudo. Ele REALMENTE estava mentindo. - Mas que estranho.

- Pois é. n.n"

- Er, tá... Vamos comer então? - O clima estava constrangedor demais, então Kagome resolveu mudar o assunto.

- Claro! Vamos!!

Ao chegarem na lanchonete do clube, Inu-Yasha e Kagome sentaram numa mesa. Kagome entregou um cardápio à Inu-Yasha.

- Pra que isso, Kagome? - Falava Inu-Yasha, virando o cardápio em tudo quanto é poisição, olhando curioso.

- Isso é um cardápio, Inu-Yasha. -.-

- "Car" o quê?

- Cardápio! É pra você escolher o que você vai querer comer.

- Essa coisa vai me dar o que eu quero comer?

- Não, Inu-Yasha. Aí estão escritas as comidas disponíveis.

- Ah... - Inu-Yasha começou a olhar pro cardápio como se soubesse o que era desde que nasceu.

- Inu-Yasha... - Kagome falou meio rindo para ele.

- Sim?

- O cardápio... Tá de cabeça pra baixo. - Segurava-se para não rir.

- Ah, ah tá... - Meio atrapalhado e sem graça, enquanto virava o cardápio.

- Você não sabe ler, né?

- É... - Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, mais sem graça a ainda. - Não sei muito não...

- Hihi, pode deixar que eu dito pra você então. n.n

- O-Obrigado... - Cada vez mais ele ficava sem graça.

- Hey... - Kagome percebeu o quanto Inu-Yasha estava sem graça. Se risse, o deixaria mais ainda, então resolveu fazer algo para tentar deixa-lo mais à vontade. Pegou no queixo dele com uma mão, levantando sua cabeça e olhou bem em seus olhos, docemente - Não precisa se envergonhar. Ninguém é perfeito, ninguém sabe de tudo. Se você não sabe ler, se não sabe o que é cardápio, não tem problema. Você não está acostumado com a minha era mesmo. Assim como eu não sabia o que eram todas aquelas coisas da sua era. Podemos demorar o tempo que for, mas nós um dia aprenderemos tudo isso. Não temos que ter vergonha. Ok?

Podia-se notar um leve rubor na face do meio-youkai e um olhar meio surpreso.

- O-Ok... - Respondeu ainda sem graça.

- "Ah, como eu queria te beijar agora... Você fica mais fofo ainda quando tá assim, envergonhado..." - Kagome fechou os olhos e mergulhou em seus pensamentos, dando um leve sorriso.

- Kagome, você tá bem? - Inu-Yasha cutucava o ombro da menina. Esta, por sua vez, abriu os olhos imediatamente, saindo da "hipnose", e balançou um pouco a cabeça.

- Ah sim, to bem. Só me distraí um pouco.

- Hm..

- Bom, mas então... O que você vai querer?

- Dá pra antes você me falar o que tem? ¬¬

- Ah é, desculpa! n.n'

Kagome leu o cardápio para Inu-Yasha, e explicou os lanches que ele não sabia o que eram.

- Vou querer aquilo ali. Tem um cheiro ótimo! º¬º - O hanyou apontou para o lanche que estava sendo servido na mesa ao lado.

- Aquilo ali é crepe. E pelo cheiro forte deve ser de bacon com queijo.

- É, eu vou querer cre... - Inu-Yasha havia esquecido o nome. Atrapalhou-se de monte. - ... quero dizer... É, é esse daí que eu vou querer.

- Hi, tá bom. n.n - Kagome chamou o garçom e fez o pedido.

Logo o crepe foi servido e o casal o devorou; era realmente delicioso. Após isso, foram para as cadeiras que ficavam em volta de uma das piscinas. Kagome deitou-se de bruços numa delas e Inu-Yasha sentou em outra.

- Kagome, o que você tá fazendo? - Falava agoniado. Queria muito testar escalar os tobogãs; os olhava como uma criança. Estava extremamente encantado com aquilo.

- Eu to pegando um sol. u.u

- E pra que isso? ú.u'

- Inu-Yasha, toda mulher faz isso.

- E é por isso que você tem que fazer também? Ah Kagome, poupe-me. ¬¬

- Não, Inu-Yasha. Não é por causa disso. Eu realmente gosto. Falei que toda mulher faz isso, porque é comum mulher gostar. Mas se você quer fazer algo mais legal, sugira um então.

Inu-Yasha apontou para os tobogãs com os olhos brilhando.

- Quero escalar aquilo!

- Aquilo não se escala. -.-

- Então pra que serve aquilo?

- Depois que fizermos a digestão, eu te mostro.

- 'Dige' o quê?

- Digestão. Ah, é uma loonga história. -.- Mas resumindo-a, temos que esperar um tempo para entrarmos na água.

- 'Entrarmos na água'?

- É.

- Hã? A gente vai entrar na água?

- Sim. Porquê? Tem medo? ¬¬

- Claro que não, idiota. É que eu não gosto muito de água.

- Ué, que frescura é essa agora? Você lá na sua era vive caindo em rio e coisas até mais nojentas, e não reclama.

- Não reclamar não significa a mesma coisa que gostar. E as águas de lá eu já conheço, as daqui não. Devem ser diferentes.

- Tem razão. As daqui são tratadas e mais limpas. u.u

- ¬¬

- Inu-Yasha, enquanto a gente não pode entrar, você não quer deitar aqui do meu lado não? Cabe dois.

- O.O Er... Não, Kagome. Obrigado.

- Ahh, por favor.

- Já disse que não. Obrigado. - Inu-Yasha estava totalmente vermelho.

- Por favooorrr... - Pedia manhosa.

Kagome fez uma cara de cãozinho sem dono para Inu-Yasha.

- Não me olhe assim. Já disse que não vou.

A jovem continuou fazendo tal cara para o hanyou, que continuava exitando.

- Não, Kagome...

Ela realmente era insistente. Não parava de fazer a cara, e dessa vez apelou para lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair.

- "Não é possível que com essa minha cara ele não venha."

- Kagome, nã... Keh! Tá bom!

- "Yeeeeeessss!!" - Sorriu, mas não muito para que o hanyou não notasse a encenação.

Inu-Yasha foi até a cadeira onde estava Kagome, que se encolheu um pouco para que ele coubesse, e deitou ao lado dela. Seu rosto ficou bem aproximado ao da moça, o deixando ruborizado.

* * *

Olá, people :D 

Ahn, tá... Acho que devo um pedido bem enOOOOOORRRMMEEEEEEE de desculpas a vocês, né? .

É sério, do fundo do meu coração, me desculpem pela demora de mais de 6 meses para postar o novo cap.! Me desculpem mesmo!

Eu passei por uma série de problemas, e decidi minhas prioridades para o ano passado. Não que a fic não fosse uma delas, porém... As outras atrapalharam bastante.Sabem, eu fiquei até feliz com isso. Porque assim pude aproveitar BEM os meus últimos meses com os meus amigos e pude dar mais atenção à escola. (Sim, finalmente passei de ano \o/) O chato, foi deixar vocês esperando esse tempão todo pelo novo cap., que nem tá TÃO assim. :\ E eu to falando a verdade, estou bem chateada comigo mesma por isso. Mas bem, o tempo passou, e até que passou rápido. Por isso, estou aqui de novo :B  
Eu sei o quão frustrante é ficar esperando um tempão por um novo capítulo. Eu também fico P da vida quando os autores das fics que leio levam um século pra postar de novo. Porém acho que se tivessem passado o que passei (pra quem quiser saber um pouco mais sobre isso, clique no meu profile), e tivessem as mesmas qualidades e defeitos que eu, me entenderiam perfeitamente. Mas, como não é assim, entendo a irritação de vocês. De verdade.

Enfim, ano novo, vida nova, disposição nova. (é, eu estava meio sem vontade de escrever a fic também)  
Eu espero que essa minha vontade de agora de escrever, fique pro resto da minha vida. :3 Escrever assim é muito bom /o/

Nyuu, okay. Vamos as respostas das Reviews X3

******Katty Chan**(Meu Deus! Agora que eu tava vendo sua data de review, que eu me toquei! Estou há mais de um ano sem postar aqui! Cara, não achei que fosse tanto! OO)  
Ah, obrigada! n.n Que bom que gosta!  
hueuehue, tudo bem XD Eu também geralmente esqueço de deixar uma review n.n' Acontece /o/  
Eu espero que continue lendo e continue gostando da fic. X3  
E desculpa pela demora :/**  
****  
Ferry Girl: **Nhoi:D/  
Okay n.nv  
Ah, que bom que vc gostou! Que bom! n.n  
Obrigada! n.n Eu realmente melhorei n.nV  
Ahn, acredito que em um ano você já tenha encontrado alguém que te explique como faz o perfil, né? x.x  
Mas se ainda não, te explico sim n.nv  
Na real, eu só gostei disso porque eles ficaram rindo de mim /o/ Há! Então vi que não era só eu que estava em desvantagem ;D  
E sim, é engraçado XDD  
Huhuhu, se depender de mim, ninguém vai imaginar o que o Inu-Yasha vai aprontar propositalmente ;D Mas sim, o coitado, inocentemente, vai aprontar o que você tá pensando também XD Brevemente :3  
Desculpa pela demora :\ Espero que continue a ler e a gostar da minha fic n.nv

******Chemical Doll**: Huhuhu, nem te conto o tanto ;D  
Mentira, eu só tenho a mente um pouco suja (Um pouco? X.x) XD  
Nah, moça! n.n Me alegra saber que gostou! n.n  
E me desculpa pela demora de um ano :/  
Espero que continue lendo e gostando ç.ç

******CyberTamis: **Ah, é chato quando isso acontece. x.x  
O-lá! 8D  
Realmente, ele é MUITO tapado XD tadinho..  
mAAAAs, se depender do que eu tenho em mente agora, logo logo iremos realmente saber o que se passa na mente dele :x  
Huiaiahuiahhaihaiua... Oh, sim, sim. Só faltou o cérebro mesmoXDDDDDD  
Ou talvez não, né? ;D  
Huhuhu XD É que ela até agora só pensou em dar em cima dele pra beija-lo, não pra fazer outras coisas XD Mas, quem sabe, quando ele der o "presentinho" a ela, ela não comece a pensar nisso também? ;D  
heuehuehuehue... Com certeza, não vai ser das melhores XD  
Sim, Múúúúsicaaaaa! -baba-  
Nyam... Ainda posso te adicionar? x.x (Um ano depois, não sei ainda se tudo nas reviews tá valendo, né )  
Ahhh, obrigadaaa! n.n//  
Sim, já faz tempo que eu aprendi a mexer no profile, mas acredite, foi por causa dessa sua review. n.n  
Ahh, que bom que gostou! \n.n//  
E desculpa pela imensa demora. Espero que continue a ler e a gostar da minha fic ;-;

******Lokinha: **Tadinho mesmo XD Realmente, a cara dela vai ser bem... esquisita XD  
Nah, desculpa! Demorei um ano ! Desculpa mesmo! ç.ç  
Ai, que bom! Sério, saber disso me deixa feliz! n.n  
Espero que continue a ler e a gostar da minha fic i-i

******Kagome KC**: Ai, que bom que gosta!! n.nv Que bom mesmo!  
Carinha da farmácia intrometido /o/ Ele é palha. uu  
XDD  
Nah, que bom! Eu fico bem contente quando as pessoas riem das coisas que falo/escrevo/etc. Fico mesmo! n.n  
Desculpa não ter atendido ao seu pedido . Acabei demorando um ano :/  
Desculpa mesmo!  
Espero que mesmo com essa demora toda, continue lendo e gostando da minha fic i-i

******Pam-chan**: Olá! n.n Não i.i E vc:3 Ai, fico muito feliz em saber isso! Muito mesmo! Obrigada! n.n  
Sim, ele é bem lerdo. X.x Mas... Huhuhu, quem sabe? ;D  
Ai, desculpa, desculpa mesmo! Espero que ainda esteja viva pra matar um pouco da sua curiosidade e continuar lendo a fic! ç.ç  
Claro que pode XDDD  
Calma, você não é a única ;D (Eu sou também XD)  
Naaahhh!! Obrigadaaaaaaa!!!!! n.n

******Miko-K-chan**: Oie:D  
Ah, obrigada, moça! n.n Acredite, isso me ajudou n.nv  
Nyu, desculpa! i.i Demorei um ano! Desculpaaa!  
Espero que continue lendo e gostando da fic! ç.ç

******Tenshi31ChiiKagome**: Wiii, obrigadaaa!! n.nv  
Nyu, desculpa te-la feito esperar tanto. Desculpa mesmo.  
Mas fico muito feliz de saber que essa foi sua primeira lida aqui e que você gostou! n.n obrigada!!

******bruna-yasha**: Ahhh! Descuuulpaaaa!! ç.ç  
Bom, se você continuar a ler, você vai saber o que eles vão fazer com as "balinhas" ;D  
Hauiaiahahahuiahihaiuhauihauihia... XD " ela vai ter q fazer ele usar essas "balinhas" naum se pode jogar dinheiro fora né?" Realmente, não se pode jogar dinheiro fora. XD  
Mas, caso eles queiram usar, pretendo fazer com que eles usem mais a frente da fic. n.n'  
Huahuiahuahiuahiaia... XD Eu mal imagino XD Com certeza, vai ser muito bizarra, sem contar a cor, que nem vai mais ser vermelha, vai ser roxa! XDDD  
Ahhhh!!! Descuuulpaaaaa!! i.i  
Espero que continue a ler e a gostar da fic. :3

**NiCkÿ-chan**: Oie, NiCkÿ-chan:D  
Ahhh, que bom, que bom, que bom que você acha isso!! n.n  
Me desculpa te fazer esperar esse tempão todo para a atualização da fic.  
Espero que não deixe de lê-la e de gostar dela. ç.ç

******Lulinha-Taishou**: Oi n.n/  
nyuu, descuulpaaa! Desculpa mesmo pela demora!! ç.ç  
Obrigada pelo conselho! n.n  
Tipo, não exatamente como você falou, mas tenho em mente algo parecido :3  
Só que vai aparecer bem lentamente isso, eu acho n.n'

******Jaqueline Sant'ana**: n.n É muito bom saber, acho qté que faz bem saber, que as pessoas gostam e se divertem com o que a gente escreve. n.n  
De verdade, estou muito feliz de saber que te fiz rir bastante! n.n  
Me desculpa ter feito espera-la esse tempão.  
Espero que continue lendo e gostando da minha fic. i.i

******DehSpieller**: Naah, me desculpa! De verdade! Eu não pretendia ficar esse tempo todo sem postar. Tinha em mente postar em abril do ano passado. Mas aconteceram muitas coisas e... Bah, daí sem querer abandonei isso aqui. :\ Mas foi temporário! n.n Eu agora vou me esforçar pra botar minhas idéias no papel (?) e passá-las para todos que gostam delas o mais rápido possível. :3  
Haiahuaihaiuahuia... XD Calma, calma. Agora não vou mais demorar tanto assim pra postar. Creio que dentro de um mês, o cap. 8 já esteja por aqui. n.nv  
E eu não vou deixar de terminar a fic. :3 Por mais que eu escreve milhões de capítulos e isso demore um tempão, não vou abandona-la pra sempre. Não mesmo. n.nv  
Nyam, espero que continue lendo minha fic e gostando dela. n.nv  
E mais uma vez, desculpa pela demora. ç.ç

******thamii-chan**: Você tem uma conta aqui? Lee-gaaal:D  
É claro que eu vou continuar, sua boba. :P Tudo bem os outros leitores não saberem disso e ficarem me cobrando, eles têm mais do que razão. Mais você? u.u Cara, você me viu as férias inteiras, e eu te falei que o cap. 7 já tava pronto e que eu nunca iria abandonar a fic eternamente. Você esqueceu de todo o meu amor por essa budega? Ç.Ç -decepcionada-  
:B  
Ahhh, obrigada! n.n Com certeza, vou querer sua ajuda, pÍma. n.nv  
Minhas idéias estão acabando e ficando umas porcarias. X.x  
Vou sim! n.n  
Aguarde, será em breve ;D  
Ah, eu já imaginei a hora que vi o Nick que você é uma das integrantes da Pensão. XD  
E nyuu, acredite.. Você me influenciou bastante na hora que resolvi dar um chega nessaa preguiça e tristeza e continuar a postar aqui!  
Obrigada por tudo mesmo, minha linda!  
Te adoro! n.n

Well, pessoas..  
Finalmente o cap.7 está postado! n.nv  
Não deixem de ler minha fic, por favor! Ç.Ç

E só pra vocês não ficarem achando que eu vou demorar um ano novamente pro próximo cap, vou contar uma coisa.  
O cap.8 já está em andamento:D  
Na metade /o/  
Aguardem :3  
Dentro de um mês ele estará aqui.\o/

Até lá n.n7  
Kisus à todos os meus leitores!

Obs: Só pra voltar com os costumes :B

******Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!** Ç.Ç


	8. Ato Inesperado

**Capítulo 8 - Ato inesperado**.

_I__nu-Yasha foi até a cadeira onde estava Kagome, que se encolheu um pouco para que ele coubesse, e deitou ao lado dela. Seu rosto ficou bem aproximado ao da moça, o deixando ruborizado._

* * *

- Kagome... Você lembra de quando eu fui na sua casa e te levei aquele remédio? 

Kagome fez uma cara de nojo.

- Lembro sim.

- Pois é... Eu queria te dizer uma coisa naquela hora.

- O quê?

Inu-Yasha olhava fixamente nos olhos de Kagome. Estava hiper vermelho.

- É que... bem...

- 'É que' o quê?

- Eu, eu...

- 'Você'...?

- Er...

- Anda! Fala logo!

- Ahn, nada não. Deixa pra lá.

- 'Nada não' é o caramba! Começou, agora vai até o fim!

- Mas, é que... Ah, Kagome! Eu esqueci o que ia dizer! Não devia ser importante...

- Inu-Yasha... - Kagome suavizou a voz e debruçou sobre o hanyou. Aproximou bastante seu rosto ao dele deixando-o mais corado ainda - Eu sei que você não esqueceu. Você não me engana. Anda, diga logo o que você quer me dizer.

- M-M-Mas eu já falei que eu esqueci!

- Eu sei que é mentira. Fale logo. - Cada vez mais Kagome aproximava seu rosto ao dele.

- K-K-Kagome... - E a cada vez que ele a olhava, mais ficava vermelho.

- Por favor... - Kagome deu um selinho rápido no canto da boca de Inu-Yasha.

- Er... - Não se contendo mais, tomou uma decisão um tanto... - Tá bom! Eu digo! É que... A gente precisa voltar logo pra minha era e caçar os fragmentos. Estamos perdendo tempo! Daqui a pouco eles caem em mãos erradas e aí você já sabe como vai ser, né?- ...idiota.

Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar frio e, ao mesmo tempo, desapontado. Virou o rosto e saiu da cadeira sem dizer uma palavra.

- Kagome, o que vai fazer?

- ... - Kagome simplesmente ignorou a pergunta de Inu-Yasha. Pegou sua mochila e saiu.

- Hey, Kagome! Espere! - Inu-Yasha resolveu segui-la.

O céu começou a escurecer. O belo dia ensolarado estava tornando-se nublado.  
Kagome continuou ignorando Inu-Yasha até chegar em frente a uma porta.

- Inu-Yasha, aqui você não pode entrar. Isto é um lugar onde só mulheres entram.

- Tá... Você vai sair daí?

- É lógico.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Não.

- Tá bom. Te espero aqui.

- Faça como quiser.

Kagome quase adentrou o local, quando Inu-Yasha a puxou pelo braço brutalmente. Sério, olhando-a nos olhos, perguntou:

- Kagome... Você ficou chateada comigo pelo que eu disse?

A jovem ficou calada. Virou o rosto e forçou o braço para que fosse solto, o que deu no resultado esperado.

- Kagome, por favor, me responda.

- Eu acho que não preciso responder a essa pergunta. A resposta é óbvia. Se você é tapado a esse ponto, eu não posso fazer mais nada. Já me esforcei o bastante por você.

Novamente, o hanyou a agarrou pelo braço, porém, desta vez, com mais força.

- Kagome, olhe pra mim! Olhe pra mim! Aqui, nos meus olhos!

Fria, Kagome virou o rosto e olhou-o nos olhos, como ele pedira.

- Você ficou brava mesmo, né?

- ...

- Me responde, Kagome!

- Você realmente não tem jeito.

- Kagome! Responde!

- VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE RESPONDA? POIS BEM, AÍ VAI! FIQUEI SIM, SEU IDIOTA! FIQUEI! - Kagome gritava, entristecida.

Inu-Yasha ficou quieto. Com os olhos fixos nos dela, a puxou, dando um forte abraço.

- M-Me... Me perdoe, Kagome. - Sussurrava - Me perdoe...

- Inu-Yasha...

Cada vez mais ele a apertava naquele abraço, que parecia ter feito o tempo parar para os dois.

- Eu só queria que você me dissesse a verdade...

- Er... Glup! - Inu-Yasha estava bastante corado - "É agora!" Tá... Bem... Na verdade, e-eu queria dizer que...

- Shhh! - Kagome colocou o indicador sobre os lábios do hanyou - Eu não quero mais saber... Pelo menos, não agora. - Aproximou-se ao rosto dele, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, e deu uma leve mordida em sua bochecha direita - Outra hora você me conta.

Inu-Yasha ficou sem reação, continuando muito corado.

- Já volto. - Kagome piscou e, finalmente, adentrou o banheiro.

- Tá. - Estava pasmo. Muito pasmo. Ao notar tal reação, fez cara de bravo, olhando pro chão. - Droga.

Encostou-se na parede cruzando os braços, aguardando Kagome. Não havia dado três minutos desde que estava ali, quando um grito pôde ser escutado vindo do banheiro.

- Socoorroo!!

- "É a voz da Kagome!" Kagome?! - Preocupado, Inu-Yasha adentrou o local rapidamente - Kagome, o que está acontecendo?!

- Ahn?! Inu-Yasha!! Senta!!

- Uh? - _**('Caploft!' :B) **_Inu-Yasha voou com a cara para o chão com toda força. - Ai!! Kagome, mas o q-

- Senta! Senta! Senta!!

- Aaaaaiii!! Kagome! Porque você tá fazendo isso?!

- Seu pervertido!! Sai daqui!!

- Mas você tava gri-

- Senta!!

- Aiieee!! Pára com isso Kagome!

- Então sai daqui!

- Mas por quê? - Super bravo, virou a cabeça para fitar Kagome, e, ao fazer, entendeu um pouco o motivo para estar recebendo a maratona de "Senta". Corou muito. - Ah, desculpa, eu não sabia que você tava assim!

- Tape os olhos!! Agora!!

- Desculpa! - Bastante vermelho, Inu-Yasha fez o que Kagome ordenou.

- Hunf! - Kagome fechou os olhos empinando o nariz. Até que se lembrou o que estava acontecendo antes de Inu-Yasha entrar e vê-la apenas de calcinha. - Aaahhhh!!! - Então voltou a gritar.

- O que está havendo, Kagome?! - Não hesitou em tirar a mão dos olhos. Foi inevitável.

- Ali, ali! - Tremendo, Kagome subiu em cima das pias, apontando para o chão.

- O que tem ali, Kagome?

- Tinha uma barata ali! E agora... Ela sumiu!!

- Kagome... - Inu-Yasha estava fervendo. - Você fez esse escândalo todo... Por causa de uma maldita baratinha?! Eu não acredito!

- 'Baratinha' não, Inu-Yasha! Era uma baratona! - Falava horrorizada.

- Ah, cale a boca, sua estúpida! Você me fez vir até aqui que nem um idiota, preocupado com você, me mandou sentar um monte de vezes por causa de uma barata?! Ah não, Kagome! Não é possível!

- V-você... tava preocupado comigo?

- Mas é claro, sua idiota!

Ambos coraram ao ouvirem a resposta espontânea do hanyou.

- E-e, bem... Eu mandei você sentar não porque você veio aqui, mas sim porque vo- Ai, Inu-Yasha...

- Hã? O que?

- E-Eu to sentindo...

- O quê?!

- A-a-a...

- 'A' o que, Kagome?

- A-a barata...

- O quê tem a barata, caramba?

- Ela, ela... Inu-Yasha! A barata tá subindo as minhas costas! Aaahh!! Socorro!! - Kagome entrou em pânico. Sacudia-se como uma louca. - Tira, tira, tira! Ai, que nojo!

Inu-Yasha, sem pensar duas vezes, correu até Kagome para lhe ajudar. Puxou-lhe agressivamente para o chão e começou a procurar a barata nas costas da jovem. Quando achou, arrancou com tudo, jogando o inseto no chão e pisoteando-o.

- Pronto, Kagome. Simples e rápido.

- E nojento!

- Keh.

Um rápido silêncio tomou conta do ambiente.

- Obrigada. - Com um leve sorriso, Kagome abraçou Inu-Yasha por trás com calma.

- ... - Sem saber o que dizer, o hanyou apenas segurou as mãos finas e delicadas da moça enquanto sentia algo quente e macio em suas costas. Era uma sensação mágica.

- Não se mexa. - Kagome então levou um de seus braços até os cabelos do rapaz, deixando-os todos em apenas um lado, assim fazendo com que uma parte do pescoço dele ficasse a mostra para que ela pudesse lhe dar um beijo.  
Inu-Yasha arrepiou-se ainda mais ao sentir aquela língua passando em seu pescoço.

* * *

_**(09/07/07)**_

Okay... u.u"  
Peguem suas armas. Bombas, revólveres, metralhadoras, bazucas, facões e etc. Qualquer coisa que me mate. u.ù'  
Me desculpem, pessoal. E mais uma vez, como sempre, falhei.  
Acho que essa é a minha sina: falhar.  
Disse que iria postar em menos de um mês, quando postei depois de 4. E ainda por cima, trouxe um cap. minúsculo e meloso; chato pra caralho. Minha criatividade está indo pro espaço.  
Eu realmente sou uma idiota :)  
E vou entender quando todos pararem de ler a fic. Devem todos estarem cansados de sempre essa mesma história.  
Mas, de qualquer maneira, independente do tempo que eu leve, um dia eu chego com ela ao fim. Não pretendo parar de vez.

E, antes que comecem a dizer que eu não dou sinal de vida, aviso que eu de vez em quando estou atualizando o meu profile daqui do "éfe éfe ponto net". Então, sempre que eu sumir e vocês quiserem saber de algo, visitem-no. :) Ou visitem o meu fotolog. :B

Okay, agora resposta às reviews 8D

**DehSpieller:** Hehe, tudo bem n.n' Eu que te peço desculpas por estar sempre demorando tanto e agradeço por ter me ajudado a abrir os olhos da última vez XD  
Bem, espero que mesmo eu tendo demorado tanto pra esse aqui também e ele ter ficado meio paradão, você tenha gostado :3  
Beeeijo!

**Valéria: **Ah, que bom que gostou! X3  
Sério[baba Wiii, obrigada n.nv  
Beeeijo!

**Thamii-Chan:** Hoaoiehoaoeoaoiea, "páscoa". XD  
Linda, obrigada por tudo! Tudo mesmo!  
Espero que você ainda possa me ajudar com a fic ç.ç  
XD

Beeeijo! No bumbum :B

**Bruna-Yasha: **Waaaa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpaaaa Ç.Ç  
Espero que pelo menos se satisfaça com esse cap. i.i  
Beeeijo!

**manu higurashi: **Ai, que bom que gostou! Você não sabe como isso me deixa contente! n.n

Haooieiohaoea, pois é... Será bizaarro. XD  
Desculpa a demora Ç.Ç  
Beeeijo, To-mo-da-chi! X3

**CyberTamis: **Hahoieohaoiea, também faz um bom tempo que não mando uma review. n.n" Aliás, faz um bom tempo que não leio fics. :( Sinto falta disso.  
AHOHOEOIAIOHEOIHAO, e QUE conseqüências, hein? ;D  
XDD  
Tudo bem, perversões aqui está liberado /o/  
Afinal, a fic já é meio perva mesmo 8D Só não é TÃO perva porque tenho leitores da minha família, então já deve saber como é né...uu"  
"Mãe! A Suh escreve pornografia na internet:O"  
É duro -.-  
E graaaande 8D  
Akham, er... u.u  
Weeeee, okay então o/ Quando eu entrar, te add. n.nV  
Ah, thanks XD  
Beeeijo!

**Deza-chan: **Obrigada! n.n Fico muito contente que tenha gostado da fic!  
E me desculpa pela demora mais uma vez ç.ç  
Beeeijo!

**joao:** Oi, sua beesha gorda. u.u  
XD  
Obrigada pela review, de qualquer forma. x.x'  
Beeeijo!

**eu-amo-inu: **Continuo sim! n.n Bem lerda, mas continuo. XD  
Que bom que gostou da fic[saltita  
E relaxa, todo mundo um dia é novo em alguma coisa XD  
Eu também não sabia onde deixar uma review 8D  
Mas fica tranqüila, você acertou n.n  
Beeeijo!

**mel:** É, fazia um ano que eu não postava XD  
Mas não pretendo parar não n.n Caso um dia isso aconteça, eu irei avisar 8D E deixar ela nas mãos de outra pessoa. É muito frustante quando aquilo que você lê é abandonado definitivamente, e eu não faria isso com os meus leitores jamais n.nv  
Desculpa a demora x.x  
Pelo menos, não foi um ano de novo :B  
Beeeijo!

**Carol-san: **Hahoehioahoiheoa. XD Achei que eu era a única que tinha uns conflitos mentais. Ainda bem que não 8D  
Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste desse também ç.ç  
E o que vai acontecer... Só tendo a paciência de acompanhar pra saber. XD  
Beeeijo!

**Yuki no Rui: **Aah, que bom que está gostando!! n.n Fico muito contente em saber!  
E me desculpe por fazê-la esperar tanto. ç.ç  
Espero que tenha gostado desse. i.i  
Beeeijo!

Pois é pessoal.. Sem previsão para o próximo cap, infelizmente. :/  
Mas vou fazer o possível para **pelo menos** postar mais um cap. nesse ano.  
Obrigada a todos que estão tendo a paciência de ler a fic, a todos que deixaram uma review e a todos que compreendem essa minha lerdeza!  
Até o próximo cap. n.n  
E não esqueçam de deixar...  
**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	9. Disso

**Capítulo 9**

"Disso"

_Não se mexa. - Kagome então levou um de seus braços até os cabelos do rapaz, deixando-os em apenas um lado, assim fazendo com que uma parte do pescoço dele ficasse a mostra para que ela pudesse lhe dar um beijo.  
Inu-Yasha arrepiou-se ainda mais ao sentir aquela língua passando em seu pescoço._

_

* * *

_

Pensou em perguntá-la afinal que diabos estava fazendo. Mas era tão bom... Então resolveu calar-se ao menos esta vez para poder desfrutar daquela sensação incrivelmente gostosa que jamais sentira antes.

Fechou os olhos e manteve-se paralisado, arrepiado e levemente sorridente por uns cinco minutos, até onde ela começara a descer um pouco mais, beijando-lhe as costas, perto da barriga bem definida. Não agüentou e, num movimento rápido e brusco, jogou a moça contra a parede, olhando-a nos olhos e encostando as mãos no concreto a rodeando, como se estivesse prendendo-a.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Não, ele não podia deixar um ser humano, principalmente uma mulher, enfeitiçá-lo daquela forma. Não podia. Era um youkai, um ser muito mais forte que um mero humano. Mesmo não sendo por inteiro, ainda tinha como objetivo tornar-se um completamente. Não podia deixar que uma humana, tão fraca, tão boba e tão... O fizesse ficar naquele estado.

- Não penso no que estou fazendo. Aliás, nem sei o que estou fazendo. Me deu vontade, então eu fiz. Mas... Você gostou, né? – Perguntou maliciosa, enquanto piscava o olho esquerdo.

- Não. – Disse seco.

Arregalou os olhos distantes. Quem era aquele? Não responderia tão grosseiramente. Talvez encabulado, mas não daquela forma. O que estaria acontecendo?  
- Não gostou?

- Não pense que pode me manipular. Muito menos com coisas estranhas assim. Sou um meio-youkai, e pretendo me tornar um youkai de verdade ainda. Muito melhor do que um medíocre humano, aliás... Humanos me dão nojo. Com exceção da minha mãe, eu odeio todos os humanos.

- Inu-Yasha, o que você está dizendo? Não era você que não sabia o que fazer com a jóia de quatro almas e por isso, inclusive, aconteceu aquele acidente com o Shippou?

- Eu já d... – foi interrompido pelo dedo da moça em seus lábios.

- Cale-se. Eu ainda não terminei.

- Oras, sua...

- Shh! Eu disse que não terminei. Continuando... E, por acaso, você andou fazendo as pazes com o Sesshoumaru?

- Fazendo as pazes com o Sesshoumaru? Enlouqueceu de vez, sua biruta? Por que eu faria isso?

- Com exceção do comentário sobre sua mãe, está falando como ele. Digo, pensando, já que ele quase não fala.

- Não me compare com aquele maldito, sua idiota!

- Então pare de agir como ele.

- Eu não e...! – Parou um instante para pensar no que realmente estava falando.

- Eu sei que você não pensa igual a ele, Inu-Yasha. É por isso que em nenhum momento você abandonou os seus amigos. E sempre que brigou com um deles, voltou atrás.

- Amigos?

- O que você acha que eu, a Sango, o Miroku e o Shippou somos de você? Nós gostamos de você, Inu-Yasha!

- Isso não significa que eu goste de vocês. Muito menos, que somos amigos.

- Mas e o tempo que todos nós já passamos juntos? Ajudando-nos uns aos outros, dando risadas... Isso não significou nada pra você? Acha mesmo que não somos amigos?

Demorou um pouco para responder.

- Não sei.

- Se eu morresse... Você choraria?

- Oras, que pergunta idiota é essa agora no meio do nada? – Perguntou nervoso.

- Só responde. Choraria ou não?

- Kagome, eu n...!

- CHORARIA OU NÃO? – Alterou a voz, já irritada.

Suspirou, e um pouco ruborizado, respondeu:

- Choraria.

- E se um deles morresse... Você também choraria?

- Sim. – Falou cabisbaixo, olhando para os lados, na tentativa de esconder seu rosto.

- Você gosta da gente, Inu-Yasha. – Disse num tom sereno.

- Mas...

- Inu-Yasha! – Com uma mão segurou o rapaz pelo queixo e virou sua cabeça de forma que ele pudesse encará-la. – Vai pro inferno! Eu não vou ficar aqui dando uma de psicóloga pra você! Você sabe muito bem o que pensa e sente, não precisa que eu fique te falando! A propósito, pára de ficar falando idiotices como "ui, sou youkai, melhor que humanos, aqueles desprezíveis que eu odeio, com exceção da mamãezinha, mimimi" – Mesmo estando aparentemente com raiva, debochava – porque você sabe que nada disso é verdade! Aliás, sabe que não pensa assim! Dá pra parar de ficar inventando argumentos estupidamente sem nexo só por causa do seu medo?

Inu-Yasha estava bufando ouvindo todo aquele sermão. Mas, na última frase, deixou a raiva de lado e deu espaço para o enorme ponto de interrogação. "Medo"? Do que ela estava falando?

- Enlouqueceu outra vez, idiota? Medo de quê?

Manteu-se calada por um tempo.

- Hein? – Cobrava já furioso com a demora da resposta.

- Esquece. Você não vai entender.

- Oras, sua...! Falou pra mim que eu tenho medo e agora não quer dizer de quê? Francam...! – Fora interrompido novamente com os delicados dedos da jovem em seus macios lábios. Encarava-a com raiva, mas sua expressão mudara completamente ao sentir a boca daquela menina roçando em seu pescoço. E aquele membro macio, molhado e quente, conhecido como língua, explorando-o novamente. Porém, não ficou por muito tempo apreciando aquela nova sensação gostosa: afastou a menina com grosseria, pressionando-a ainda mais contra a parede. A encarou profundamente, sentindo seu rosto avermelhar. Já ela, parecia apenas não entender. Aproximou-se ao ouvido de Kagome e sussurrou:  
- Daqui a pouco vou começar a não agir mais por mim mesmo.

Kagome arrepiou-se ao sentir aquele arzinho quente em sua orelha e ouvir aquela voz tão atraente, ao mesmo tempo em que arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que acabara de presenciar. Quem era aquele? Jamais pudera imaginar reação tão surpreendente vinda de Inu-Yasha.  
– Pare. – Falou sério.

– Era disso que eu falava.

– Disso o quê?

– Disso que você acabou de me falar... É esse o seu medo. Não tem nada a ver com querer ser um youkai, inclusive, nada a ver com a diferença entre youkais e humanos. O seu medo, na verdade, é se entregar. Se entregar a algo que você desconhece. Você sente medo, só não sabe de quê porque nem sabe da existência do que te causa esse medo.

– Que diabos você está falando, Kagome? Não entendi nada!

– Estou falando... – Deu uma rápida pausa no meio da frase. – Disso. – Puxou Inu-Yasha para si e o abraçou com força, deixando ambos muito ruborizados (Inu-Yasha principalmente, pois aquelas duas "coisas" macias, chamadas seios, estavam tocando em seu peitoral como nunca. Aliás, ambos estavam com seus troncos nus, o que deixava a situação ainda mais deliciosa e, ao mesmo tempo, constrangedora).  
Kagome apenas fechou os olhos e fez o que lhe veio à cabeça no momento: aproximou sua face à de Inu-Yasha, podendo sentir suas respirações ofegantes, principalmente a dele. Mexeu os lábios discretamente, formando um sorriso doce e delicado, onde finalmente encostou aos do hanyou. Enquanto deslizava a mão direita pelas costas do rapaz, abria a boca para aprofundar o beijo.  
Se deixando levar pelo momento, o meio-youkai correspondeu aos movimentos da garota, e, inconscientemente, a segurou pela nuca enquanto a pressionava cada vez mais contra si e contra o concreto gelado.  
Por alguns instantes, o tempo parou.

– MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – O beijo que mal começara, o momento tão bom, e o silêncio tão excitante... Todos foram desmanchados por um grito escandaloso e irritante. Uma senhora, aparentando ter sessenta anos, cobria, horrorizada, os olhos de uma garotinha. Garotinha esta sua neta. – VOCÊS ESTÃO ACHANDO QUE ISSO AQUI É O QUÊ?

Kagome e Inu-Yasha separaram-se na hora, assustados e extremamente envergonhados. De imediato, Kagome cobriu os seios com as mãos. Ambos não conseguiram pronunciar uma se quer palavra. O constrangimento era enorme.

– Eu vou chamar a polícia! Aqui não é motel para vocês fazerem essas coisas em qualquer lugar! Aqui é um clube, mais especificamente um banheiro feminino de clube, onde só mulheres deveriam entrar, aliás, onde qualquer moça, de qualquer idade, deve entrar. Principalmente crianças! Vocês não têm vergonha não?

– Mas senhora, não é o que está pens...! – Kagome tentava explicar, mas a velha não deixava.

– Não é o que estou pensando? HAHAHA! Oras, não me venha com essa agora! Pego dois jovens sem blusa se esfregando num banheiro e não é o que estou pensando? HAHAHA, claro, claro! Está me achando com cara de palhaça?

– Com cara de palhaça não, mas é tão feiosa e assustadora quanto uma. – Admitiu Inu-Yasha, com inocência.

– Inu-Yasha! Cala essa boca e não piora as coisas, por favor? – Cochichou Kagome, bronqueando o rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que se segurava para não rir.

– O QUÊ? Ta achando que é quem, rapaz? Você é muito atrevido, além de não ter moral alguma parar falar assim comigo!

- Keh, cala a boca, sua velha chata!

- COMO É QUE É?

- Ele disse que a sua neta está chateada, senhora! – Sem pensar duas vezes, Kagome tentou amenizar a situação, falando a primeira pronúncia parecida que lhe veio em mente. Obviamente uma atitude infantil, porém serviu para algo:

- Oh, Meu Deus! É mesmo, a minha neta está aqui, coitada! Me desculpe por lhe fazer presenciar algo tão indecente, querida! Venha, vamos a outro banheiro, você deve estar muito apertada. – A idosa levantou a criança no colo e acariciou suas costas. Saindo do banheiro, olhou rispidamente para o casal e ameaçou:

- Vou comunicar a segurança agora mesmo. Um casal faz indecências num banheiro público e ofende uma senhora de idade... Isto é inadmissível! Vão pagar!

- Já estamos pagando tendo que aturá-la, velha. – Disse Inu-Yasha, revirando os olhos.

- O que é isso, mas que abuso! Estão encrencadíssimos! – A senhora se enfurecera ainda mais: fechou a porta com força e trancou, levando a chave consigo. Do outro lado, gritou: – Vou denunciá-los à segurança imediatamente, e tenho como provar! Até!

Os dois jovens ficaram, por alguns segundos, calados, olhando para a porta hipnoticamente. Até caírem na gargalhada.

- Ai, ai, Inu-Yasha... Essa sua forma de tratar as pessoas de mais idade...

- O que tem?

- É engraçada, mesmo que desrespeitosa. – Disse aos risinhos.

- Hum... – Inu-Yasha não deu muita bola ao comentário, e logo preocupou-se: – O que vamos fazer, Kagome?

- Com o quê?

- Conosco, oras. Estamos trancados aqui, e aquela velha louca foi chamar os seguranças.

- Caramba, nem tinha prestado atenção nisso! É verdade! – Parou de rir, preocupando-se também.

- E então?

- Ai Meu Deus, eu sei lá! Primeiro... Eu tenho que pôr a minha roupa! – Logo se envergonhou ao lembrar que seu tórax estava nu. Afobada, procurou alguma roupa na mochila sobre as pias, tratando de vestir-se rapidamente. Um leve rubor dominou as bochechas de Inu-Yasha enquanto observava a garota.

- Kagome, por que colocou a blusa e a saia? Não vamos mais à piscina?

- Mas é claro que não!

- Nem nos tubos gigantes?

- Nem nos 'tubos gigantes'.

- Por quê? – Perguntou num tom tristonho.

- Chega, né, Inu-Yasha. Aquela senhora foi chamar os seguranças, e mesmo que não tivesse, ela acabou com o clima.

- Como assim 'acabou com o clima'?

- Ah, Inu-Yasha, eu estou meio cansada. Depois te explico. – Aparentava desânimo – Agora precisamos pensar num jeito de escapar daqui antes que os seguranças cheguem e nos encrenquemos ainda mais.

- Kagome, eu posso tentar derrubar a parede.

- Nem pense nisso.

-Hm... – Manteu-se pensativo enquanto olhava ao redor. Paralisou por alguns segundos, e parecendo hipnotizado, indagou – Kagome... Será que a gente passa por aquelas janelas? – Fitava esperançosamente um conjunto de janelas quadradas, mais ao alto da parede, de lado contrário à porta.

- Já pensei nisso, mas impossível. Elas são apertadas para passarmos, além do vidro que só pode abrir um ângulo de aproximadamente 45 graus para fora. Não conseguiríamos passar.

- Não entendi muito bem o que você falou, mas acho que captei um pouco. Olha, eu posso tentar arrancar o vidro.

- Não!

- Tem alguma outra idéia?

Suspirou. Realmente não conseguia encontrar outra opção.

- Não... – Falou cabisbaixa. – Por favor, seja delicado e silencioso.

- Tsc, não subestime a minha inteligência, idiota!

- Como? Do que você me chamou?

- Cale a boca e deixe eu me concentrar. – Com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, Inu-Yasha usou suas unhas para fincar o vidro e lentamente as arrastou em contorno. Com muito cuidado, retirou o vidro, entregando-o para Kagome, que com mais cuidado ainda, o colocou no chão.

- Ai!

- O que foi, Kagome?

- Droga, acho que me cortei. – Disse enquanto procurava o corte entre os dedos.

- Feh, você consegue ser uma inútil até nessas horas! – Falou, impaciente.

- E você um grosso, chato, retardado, lerdo, ignorante, imbecil, idiota, bunda-mole, arrogante, irritan...! – Fora interrompida por um dedo nada delicado, de unha gigante, sobre seus lábios.

- Agora quem precisa se calar é você. Estamos perdendo tempo, venha. – Pegou a mochila de Kagome e, com facilidade, se agarrou na parede e passou pelo vidro. Do lado de fora do banheiro, Inu-Yasha encaixou a mochila sobre as costas e estendeu a mãos para dentro do banheiro.

– Venha, segure-se aqui, eu te puxo.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda. – Falou emburrada.

- Oras, pare com isso e venha logo, Kagome.

- Já disse que não preciso da sua ajuda! – Parecia cada vez mais irritada.

Inu-Yasha tirou suas mãos e Kagome tratou de se pendurar por conta própria na janela. Ao tentar por mais de cinco vezes escalá-la e passar para o lado de fora, percebeu que não conseguiria sem a ajuda do hanyou. Bufou de raiva.

- Ei, Inu-Yasha...

- O que foi? – Perguntou, já sentado de pernas e braços cruzados.

- Eu... – Se esforçou para falar – Eu não consigo sozinha.

Ele riu, e fez questão que ela ouvisse. Levantou-se, estendeu os braços para dentro do banheiro e largou:

- Keh, eu sabia que você não conseguiria. É muito fraca pra isso.

- M-M-Mas o quê? – O comentário a havia deixado enfurecida. – Senta!

E lá se foi o pobre hanyou a beijar o chão. Pensou em xingá-la de todos os nomes, mas logo esquecera a raiva ao avistar a senhora e os seguranças caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

- Kagome, rápido!

Kagome pendurou-se novamente sobre a janela:

- Cala a boca, ou te mando sentar de novo! Agora é uma questão de honra fazer isto sozinha! Deixe eu me concentrar aqui. – Esforçava-se, mas seus pés deslizavam sobre a parede e não conseguia impulso suficiente para passar ao outro lado.

De repente, um rangido na porta.

Kagome, de olhos arregalados, virou o rosto para conferir. Antes que pudesse se voltar novamente para Inu-Yasha, sentiu bruscamente seu corpo ser puxado para fora. Ao dar-se conta do que havia acontecido, encontrou-se debruçada sobre o corpo do meio-youkai, com seus rosto colado ao dele. Olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e sentiu um calor nas bochechas, que logo se avermelharam. Nem reparara, mas ele encontrava-se no mesmo estado.

**_ 21/06/2010_**

[Tirando o pó e as teias de aranha] Olá!  
Depois de 3 anos sem postar nada, estou de volta! Ficaria muito feliz se as pessoas continuassem a ler a minha fic, mas é totalmente compreensível e provável que serão mínimas as que fizerem isto. Fico triste em fazê-los esperar por tanto tempo, ou até mesmo em fazê-los desistirem da minha fic, e fico ainda mais triste comigo mesma, que não mudo esse meu jeito.  
De qualquer modo, desde já, agradeço à todos que leram ou ainda lêem a minha fic apesar de tudo. De verdade, muito obrigada! Vocês são o meu estímulo para continuar, mesmo que lentamente.  
E só lembrando, ponho atualizações no meu profile, é só vocês clicarem ali no "SuhChan"!

Enfim, então, como de costume, eis aqui as respostas das reviews:

Bianca-Yasha: Obrigada! Não desisti não, por isso estou aqui! XD Muito tempo depois, mas estou! Hehe.

Satsuki: Olá! Me desculpe pelo capítulo tedioso, espero que leia este aqui e ache bem melhor, hehe. Estou me esforçando para deixar as coisas mais animadas, românticas e um pouquinho quentes, hehe. Me desculpe também por ter demorado literalmente alguns anos. E obrigada!

DehSpieller: Meu Deus, você no mínimo deve estar querendo me jogar na fogueira... Aiaiai! Me desculpe! E está tudo bem quanto à bronca, eu realmente sou uma escritora que merece essas broncas. :/ Fico feliz que tenha gostado do 8. Espero que goste ainda mais do 9!

Taisho Girl s2: Que bom! Obrigada! E sim, verdade, mudar um pouquinho o enredo às vezes é bom, sai do previsível, hehe!

Bruna-Yasha: Aiaiaiai, desculpaaaa! :/ Espero que esse agora te satisfaça mais como leitora! ;_;

Jaqueline Sant'Ana: Muuuito obrigada, fico muito feliz que tenha achado isso! Espero que a demora dessa vez também valha a pena (não to muito confiante não, mas é sempre bom esperar o melhor, né? XD). Obrigada mais uma vez, e espero que continue acompanhando!

Seduction Baby: Oi, Katty! Muitíssimo obrigada, é maravilhoso ouvir (ler? XD) esse tipo de coisa. Valeu mesmo! E demorou (muito!) mas api está o outro. Tomara que goste ;_;

Baka Tami: Pois é, essas escritoras desnaturadas, hehehe. Mas e aí, continuou a sua? Como ela está? Fazia tempo que eu não passava aqui pelo FF, to realmente desatulizada. E siiim, espero poder começar logo as coisitchas, hehe. Parar de enrolar né, porque de enrolação já basta a freqüência de postagem! XD Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Obrigada!

Thamii-Chan: Será que você ainda se encarna em ler minha fic, Thamizuda? ;_; Espero que sim. E estou feliz que um dia você tenha gostado das minhas fics. Amo você, beibi, me liga e vamos sair!

Kami-Chan26: AEOIHEOIA Verdade, que casalzinho mais enrolado, né? XD Desculpe pela demora, espero que continue lendo. E obrigada por gostar da minha fic!

Nanda Yukimura: AOEHASHEA Obrigadíssima! Espero que goste ainda mais desse aqui!

João: O mesmo da Thami pra você... Será que você ainda se encarna em ler a fic? ;_; Espero que continue lendo e gostando, hehe. Obrigada, primão! Amo tu!

Leticia: Opa, que bom, muito obrigada! Espero que leia este e que goste! E me desculpe pela demora :/

Kagome: Pois é, agora fazem 3! Me desculpe!

Aidara: Por incrível que pareça, não morri e não desisti da fic! XD Me desculpe pela demora... :/ Espero que leia este aqui e que continue gostando!

Ayame Gawaine: Que bom que está gostando! Muitíssimo obrigada, fico muito feliz em ler essas coisas, sério! Espero que goste desse que postei agora, hi!

É isso então, pessoas.  
Beijão à todos, senti saudades de tudo!  
Até a próxima!

PS.: Porque eu não desisto nunca... XD  
**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


End file.
